Sixclaw
by One-Eye the Wildcat
Summary: An exiled soldier. A warlord. A pirate captain. A vengeance-driven maniac. Three warriors from Redwall. Together, they must learn to work together, and stop an army, the likes of which have never been seen. Basically, the world is pretty much screwed.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The cold winter wind blew through the gatehouse door as it was opened by a small weasel dibbun.

"Ah, young Blackfur, son of Sandfur and Blackpaw. Come in, my child." A female otter with graying fur leaned back in her armchair.

"You said that you would tell me a story Miz Abbess." The little weasel shut the door.

"So I did." said Mhera. "What story would you like to hear, little one?"

Without hesitation Blackfur replied. "The story about One-Eye, Sixclaw, and me dad." said Blackfur, shaking snow off of the coat that was as black as his name implied. "Me mum and dad said I'm ol' enuff."

"Alright. This is a tale of love, and war, heartbreak and victory, but most of all, a tale of realization that not all vermin are bad." began the aging Abbess. "It all started long ago, in the forest near Fort Skull"…

 **A/N**

 **This chapter took me 15 minutes to write. Hope you enjoy!**

 **R &R**


	2. Chapter 1

**SIXCLAW**

 _This is a story that takes place in the lands between mossflower and southsward, around the time period where Abbess Mhera ruled Redwall. The animals in this story are much more advanced than the redwallers are, even using guns, aircraft, and computers. A lot of characters in this story are vermin, rats, weasels, stoats, ect. The main characters are my OC's, One-Eye, Sixclaw, The Dragon Queen, Sunfur, Longtail, and Bootbrain._

 _You may notice some similarities with some OC's and existing Redwall characters_

Sixclaw ducked an arrow as she ran through the woods as her pursuers started to get closer. The cat dodged a knife throw and slowed down slightly, this was a mistake, as she turned a bullet pierced her skin she yowled in pain then suddenly fell into a pit trap.

After a rough landing she heard a spraying noise. _That's not good_ she thought as her world plunged into darkness

Later she woke up in a dark room, She saw an odd red glow. _what the fur is that?_ she thought.

''You're awake'' she heard,

 _who's that?_ ''she thought ''

It took you awhile'' said the voice. The lights abruptly turned on revealing what was in the cell. Another cat. A wildcat. weird she thought. Wildcats were supposed to be extinct and the only living wildcat she existed knew was… she slashed at her captor with her claws only to fall back as a sharp pain from the bullet wound flashed through her leg.

''A fighter!'' said the wildcat. "That's always nice to see!'' ''I'm One-Eye.'' He said, calmly taking off his helmet and extending his paw to her. She raised her head and was about to hurl a stream of profanity at him for capturing her in a pit, knocking her out, and throwing her in a cell. That was before she saw his face. He was a once handsome beast of about 16 years old. One of his eyes was a pure, marble white while the other was a calm blue, A dreadful scar ran across his white eye, making him look fearsome and murderous. He had short, coarse fur and had two spikes driven into his ears. All in all, this cat looked like he could tear her in half and enjoy it.

She immediately closed her eyes and screwed up her face. _It's all a dream, it's all a dream it's all a dream_ , she thought.

"Handsome sight aren't I'' ,said One-Eye with a laugh, breaking her out of her fruitless praying to wake up in her bunk and this all be a dream. Your queen is a murderer and kills innocent beasts for no good reason, she started this war and it is up to me, Bootbrain the pirate, and Longtail the rouge to finish it. Pure fire coursed through Sixclaw's veins at the sheer _wrongness_ of this remark, and she started to insult her captor. "TRAITOR!" "MURDERER!" "EVIL SADISTIC BASTARD!"

"No, no, and definitely no." said One-Eye. "It's true," she said. The wildcat moved like chain lightning, pinning her against the wall and holding a wicked looking red and black scimitar to her throat. "Watch your mouth, dumbass." he said, "I'm tired right now so I will leave you for the night. keep a civil tongue in your head tomorrow, or i _WILL_ use you for target practice and serve you as the main course for tomorrow nights dinner."

"Understand?"

"Yes." she said as he walked out.

 _Well, this is going to be a loooooong night_ she thought.

R&R my bro's and sis's! Sincerely, One-Eye

(this is my first fic so please be nice, constructive critique is welcome)


	3. Chapter 2

**SIXCLAW**

Chapter 2

Just as he had promised, One-Eye came back in the morning. Without a word, the tall wildcat drew his dangerous red and black scimitar. _Welp, this is the end of the line for me._ Thought Sixclaw, bracing herself for the final blow as the sword whistled towards her head. It never came. The sword sliced through the chain that bound her to the wall.

"Up" said One-Eye. Sixclaw stared dumbly at the broken chains, ''Are ya deaf or just stupid!?'' said the wildcat. She got up and flashed her captor a fearsome glare that could have leveled a fortress, he promptly turned around and gave her an even more hateful look.

"Where are we going?" said Sixclaw as they walked up a small flight of stairs.

"To the armoury" he said without a trace of emotion in his voice

"Don't you think that _might_ be a bad idea, taking a prisoner who hates you to the one place where I could use something to kill you with?

"No." said One-Eye, "You just revealed your plan so I'm now expecting an attack, I have enough weapons on me to take on fivescore enemy soldiers, and I could _destroy_ you in a fight, blindfolded and with my sword arm tied behind my back. Oh, we're here!" said One-Eye. They halted in front of a fairly large stone building, producing a large iron key.

Before he opened the door he turned to her, "You're not a prisoner anymore. You're a soldier in my army now, and the moment you walk through this door you forget any ideas of going back on this promise. "you will never turn traitor to me or the alliance of three!" She nodded dumbly, "Okay."

He inserted the key into the lock and turned it, opening the door to a roomful of weapons, swords, shields bladestaffs, spears, daggers, guns, any kind of weapon she could imagine was here.

She turned to One-Eye and said "which one?"

"whichever one is yours," he said.

 _Well that was helpful._ She thought as she grabbed a pair of ivory, basket-hilted sabres with holes cut into them which made them whistle when swung. "Got them!" she said with a grin, grabbing a plain long dagger and a slingshot.

"Good." said the wildcat.

Sixclaw buckled her dagger at her belt, and wound the sling and stones around her belt. Finished. with that, she put the sabers on her back with one hilt over each shoulder.

One-Eye nodded approvingly and opened his mouth, as if about to say something but was interrupted by a small feral cat with long, sharp, red tinged teeth, who carried a sickle shaped sword and a nasty curved knife. "Boss, we found Sixclaw a bunk. Also, the Dragon Queen's soldiers are marching towards Fort Skull." One-Eye reached over and high fived the feral cat.

"Thanks Crabfang" said One-Eye, grinning.

"No problem boss." said Crabfang. Suddenly a distant shout was heard followed by screaming and an explosion.

One-Eye's grin turned into a grimace as he ran out of the armoury yelling commands, "Shard, rouse the troops, Deadeye! Deadshot! Get some snipers up in the tower! Raven, contact Longtail and Bootbrain! Adran! Get your squad out there and turn those beasts into crowsmeat!

Move yourselves Skullians, We're under attack!

 **A/N**

 **Ooh, a cliffie! Will One-Eye and Sixclaw make it out okay?**

 **R &R!**

Please R&R


	4. Chapter 3

**SIXCLAW**

Chapter 3

⧫The first battle⧫

Never in her life could Sixclaw remember feeling this terrified. One-Eye had ran inside to organize some reinforcements for the beleaguered Skullians that were currently holding the gate against the Dragon Queen's fighters. _I should help them._ thought sixclaw, _but they're not my family or my friends_. She thought with a pang of sadness, remembering her biological family.

 _I can't let them die._

 _I should let them die._

 _I shouldn't let them die._

 _I won't let them die._

Her course of action decided, Sixclaw hurtled out the main gate of Fort Skull in the middle of a battle, _OK, I'm gonna die_ she thought. She drew her two sabres and hurled herself on a burly fox, slashing with her swords. The fox turned, drawing a heavy broadsword, he swung it at her. she managed to parry the blow but it shook the sabre badly. She stabbed at him with one sword and slashed with the other. The fox was experienced in battle and didn't scare easily. He disarmed her with a bludgeoning sweep of the broadsword.

Raising his cutlass over his head, the burly fox went to bring it down on her but stopped in mid-swing, the fox looked stupidly at the dirk protruding from his chest. he gave a slight cough and fell dead. A red she-cat retrieved the long knife and helped her up "You okay?'' said the cat. "Yeah, thanks for the help." the red cat grinned at her before launching back into battle.

Suddenly a roar erupted from the battlefield YAAAAAAHHHH! ONE-EYE ONE-EYE ONE-EYE! KILL KILL KILL! She looked towards the gate, and gasped. One-Eye strode out of the gate and ran straight into the fray, slashing, stabbing, and gutting, he laid out 4 Dragon queen soldiers in 15 seconds flat! _Dang, what a fighter!_ thought Sixclaw. She didn't like the wildcat warlord, but that didn't stop her from admiring his skill with a scimitar. She suddenlywhirled and parried a downward slice from a rats sword.

Suddenly, a huge, fat, stoat burst out the thicket and jumped onto an enemy ferret, killing him with a giant blow from a cutlass , followed by a smoky, gray apparition, a savage looking feral cat with a tail twice as long as a normal cat's tail and a powerful weasel with a hook for a left paw. Whooping and hollering, they thundered into the battle, followed by 1,500 soldiers. Cheers of joy erupted from the battered Skullians as their foe beat an undignified retreat with the angry mob hard on their heels.

 _Thank the fates that's over!_ thought Sixclaw, suddenly turning aroud to see One-Eye coming from a squat building near the medicine tent. "Hey." said the wildcat cheiftan. There's a few in our alliance I want you to meet.

 **The next chapter will be Redwall-centric**


	5. Chapter 4

SIXCLAW

Chapter 4

(I don't own Redwall)

Deyna walked serenely down the red sandstone corridors of his dream, finally stopping in front of Redwall's great tapestry of the . Like usual, Martin the warrior stepped off the tapestry and approached him. "What message do you have for me Martin?" The warrior mouse spoke these words:

 _South you must go_

 _To aid the one-eyed lord_

 _If the great three fall_

 _Redwall will be no more_

 _Now go!_

 _Don't stray from the path_

 _Take slayer and escaper as companions_

 _To fight the Dragon's wrath_

 _Fare ye well Warrior_

 _we may never meet again_

The huge otter woke up in a cold sweat pouring down his fur. _What in the name of fur and feathers was that?!_ he thought. Suddenly someone knocked on the door to his room. Blinking sleep out of his eyes, he shrugged on the sword of Martin, pulled on his eel skin kilt, and opened the door.

Standing in the doorway was Sister Rosabel, daughter of Friar Broggle and Fwirl. "Deyna, Abbess Mhera sent me to get you, she said that breakfast is getting cold." "Okay, I'll be down soon." said Deyna. "Actually Deyna, she told me if you don't come down, She'd come up and kick your tail into midwinter!" said Rosabel. "I'd better get down. I'm not dressed for winter!" joked the otter. "I had a dream last night." commented Deyna, as they walked down the flight of stairs. "What was it about?" said Rosabel. "Tell you later." said Deyna with a wink. When they arrived at breakfast, Deyna accepted a blackberry tart and a glass of pennycloud cordial from a mole and took his usual seat next to his sister.

"I have an announcement to make." whispered Deyna. "What is it?" Mhera whispered back. "Just get them to listen please." said Deyna. "Alright." Mhera said. Standing up, Abbess Mhera clapped her paws for silence.

"Attention please, our Abbey Warrior has an announcement. Deyna stood up and began to relate his dream to them. "Martin the Warrior spoke to me last night, This is what he said."

" _South you must go_

 _To aid the one-eyed lord_

 _If the great three fall_

 _Redwall will be no more_

 _Now go!_

 _Don't stray from the path_

 _Take slayer and escaper as companions_

 _To fight the Dragon's wrath_

 _Fare ye well Warrior_

 _we may never meet again"_

An immediate hubbub started up as redwallers started conversing with each other to try and find the meaning to this strange riddle. "Hey, maybe we should get Foremole Gundil and some other creatures to help us find out what the message means." said Deyna. "Good idea." said Mhera. "Maybe we just need some good ole molesense!" she said. "After breakfast though. I'm famished!" said Deyna "Okay, Maybe a good feed will help us think." said Mhera.

 **Thank you guys so much for reading this story.**

 **R &R please!**


	6. Chapter 5

**SIXCLAW  
**

Chapter 5

Sixclaw was led to a small squat building near the medicine tent. Inside this building, a large stoat, obviously a pirate, waited with the same long-tailed cat that had led a huge army to the Skullians rescue.

"So, this is the one who deserted the Dragon queen and joined up wid yew One-Eye?" Said the long-tailed cat.

"Yes, this is her." One-Eye meowed, "and Sixclaw is to be treated as you would treat any of my soldiers, Longtail." _I wonder why One-Eye's defending me?_ Thought Sixclaw.

"I think it might be time fer an introduction, mates," said the big stoat, extending his paw to her. "Ello mate, I'm Bootbrain, Captain of the ship Seahammer, and a truer, bluer ally against the dragon queen ya won't find anywhere, apart from Longtail o' course."

"Sixclaw" she said, as she shook the stoats rough, scarred paw. "It's true, I was a part of the Dragon Queen's forces but they kicked me and Lug out because… err… Something happened."

"What was it?" said Longtail. "Tell me, or I will have Adran beat you into a bloody pulp with his mace and chain." he said, which settled the matter quickly.

Sixclaw leaned over to One-Eye and whispered in his ear. Both of One-Eye's eyes, the good one and the bad one widened with realization, and then he burst out laughing.

"I can't believe this!" "You and Lug really had the bad luck, and the stupidity, to walk in on the Quee-

"OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Sixclaw yelled, (thankfully) drowning out the rest of the sentence "It's not for your young ears."

"One-Eye?" Sixclaw asked

"Yeah?" said One-Eye "Shut up."

"Point taken." said One-Eye. "I guess I had better assign someone to show you to the barracks. "RED!"

A crimson female cat with green eyes and a badge on her chest, armed with a long dirk, came into the room.

"Hi!" said the new cat. "Are you Sixclaw?"

"Yes, that's what they call me." "Could you show me the way to the barracks?" Sixclaw meowed.`

"Course I can!" Said Red, as they left the three leaders in the small conference building. "I've lived here all my life!" "I _think_ I might know how to navigate my home by now." Joked Red.

The two cats laughed together on the walk to the barracks, quickly becoming friends.

 **REDWALL**

After breakfast, Mhera, Deyna, Rosabel, and Foremole Gundil set to work on deciphering the riddle.

"Hurr aye, she'm baint makin' no sense to oi, moi poor brain be a confuzzled sumthin' fierce!" Foremole stated gravely, shaking his head, before trundling off, to help Old Drogg with cellar chores.

"I think I solved a line!" said Rosabel

"Which one did you solve Rosabel?" said Deyna, immediately standing up and bumping his head on a candle-holder, sitting back down with a yelp.

"I think I solved the first line, _South you must go._ "Martin is telling you to go south!"

"Alright, so I go south, what else?" said Deyna.

"Martin said that you have to go south, to aid the one-eyed lord." Mhera

"Yes, but who is the one-eyed lord?" Deyna asked

"I guess you'll find out when you get there, won't you?" Rosabel said with a wink

"Woah, woah, woah, where am I going?" exclaimed Deyna

"You're going south to aid the one-eyed lord, and taking Nimbalo and Blackpaw with you." Rosabel stated

"But I... I don't… Blackpaw?" said Deyna incredulously

"That weasel?" "All he does is eat, read, and sleep!"

You can't weasel your way out of this one Deyna!" joked Mhera

"Also, don't insult Blackpaw, just because he's a weasel doesn't mean that he deserves to be made fun of."

"Alright." said Deyna "I'll go talk to Blackpaw, Nimbalo will definitely come with me, but Blackpaw is going to need some convincing."

The three friends got up and nodded to each other, before going their separate ways.

 **R &R**


	7. Chapter 6

SIXCLAW

Chapter 6

That night, at Fort Skull, Sixclaw tossed and turned in her bunk during a nightmare. She dreamed about a fox, with fur dyed to look like scales. She dreamed about an otter, with a magnificent sword. And she dreamed about a peace, that could not exist during the war.

When she woke up, Sixclaw did not remember the dream.

Sixclaw sat up in bed and stretched with a yawn, hopping out of bed, pulled on her clothes, and grabbed her weapons. After walking down to breakfast, she heard a shout

"Hey, Sixclaw!"

Sixclaw turned around, trying to locate the source of the voice

"Over here!"

Sixclaw turned and saw Red, the small cat was waving at her from a table across the room.

Sixclaw grabbed a beaker of cordial and a waffle and went to go sit with Red, Crabfang, and One-Eye.

"How'd ya sleep?" asked Crabfang

"Great." she lied, Sixclaw had been plagued by nightmares all night, but she did not want to tell her… friends? Acquaintances? Captors? She decided on the word comrades.

"Well, I'm glad you slept well Sixclaw, cause today you officially start your training to fight like a Skullian, " said One-Eye

"Training?" asked Sixclaw

"Yes, Training. It's important to be able to fight well during this war with the Dragon Queen. Also, the troops might not give you as much of a hard time if you know how to fight." he said

"But I'm not good at fighting, I barely know how to use a sword, let alone two!" said Sixclaw

"Which is why you need to learn," said Crabfang "Skullian warriors are good at their job."

"You mean killing creatures," said Sixclaw

"Yes, killing things," said Crabfang calmly

"You're evil," said Sixclaw

"Thank you," Crabfang said with a grin

"Alright, enough idle chitchat, Sixclaw, Here are your forms and legal crap, take them to my second-in-command Adran and he'll give you your schedule an' your information booklet. said One-Eye, handing over a packet of papers. "Red, you go with Sixclaw and make sure Adran doesn't kill her."

"Yes, boss." Red meowed "Right away boss"

The two cats walked across the common grounds of Fort Skull before finding Adran, a huge wolverine, out for a walk. The two had given the wolverine the papers and received Sixclaw's schedule and information booklet.

"I'm going to my room to read these," said Sixclaw

"Kay'" Red meowed "See ya later!"

REDWALL

Knock, knock knock. Deyna knocked on the door to the attic where Blackpaw lived. "Blackpaw?" "Are you here?" said Deyna.

"Yes, just give me a second." said the weasel.

Deyna heard a creaking noise, followed by a loud bang. Wonder what that was? Thought the otter, as Blackpaw opened the door.

"Yes?" said the weasel

"Alright, I'm going, to be honest with you, I'm going on a quest to the Southlands, and I need you to come with me," said Deyna

The young weasel just stood there with his mouth hanging open, and then started laughing hysterically. "You really want me to go with you?!" "Me, of all creatures! Why not take Nimbalo?"

"Nimbalo's coming with us. Also, what do you know about the Southlands?" asked Deyna.

"Well I assume you're not talking about southsward, so that's off the list, so I presume that you are headed for either Fort Skull or The Dragon Kingdom."

"What are Fort Dragon and The Skull Kingdom?" questioned Deyna

"I'm not even going to correct you, so Fort Skull is a vermin fort, ruled by a Wildcat called One-Eye, while the dragon fortress has vermin and woodlanders living together. Last time I heard, it was ruled by a wildcat called Spark. But she got overthrown by a fox with fur painted to look like scales."

Blackpaw was about to say more, but was interrupted by Deyna, "The One-Eyed lord! Do you know the way?"

Blackpaw gnawed on his claw, as he tried to recall the route "Errr if I can remember…"

FORT SKULL

Sixclaw flopped down on her bunk and decided to open her schedule first she drew her dagger and cut the wax seal.

After opening it, she promptly put it down and called One-Eye

"Hey Sixclaw, what's up?"

"Could you come over for a sec?"

"Alright, I got time," said One-Eye

After about five minutes, One-Eye arrived. "Hey, so what's up?" he asked.

"Alright, so WHY IN THE NAME OF FUR AND FROG FEATHERS DOES THIS SAY "Hand-to-hand combat with Adran, swordplay with you, tracking with Headhunter, and marksmanship with Deadeye and Deadshot! yelled Sixclaw

"Ya need ta learn from the best!" said One-Eye, completely unfazed by her outburst.

"Yes, but Adran is ten times my size, you're... One-Eye, Headhunter

is going to try to kill me, and those two snipers hate me!"

"What, ya scared?" said the dangerous wildcat with a grin.

'' Of course, I am!" Sixclaw meowed "I'd be stupid if I weren't."

"Good, Overconfidence will turn around and bite you in the butt."

"Or blind you in one eye," said One-Eye, ruefully rubbing his scar.

"Speaking of your eye, how did it get all... whitish?" asked Sixclaw

"Ahhhh, well ain't that a story to be told, a good story, for another time." meowed One-Eye

 **(LIGHTSABERMAN!, to answer your questions,**

 **yes, One-Eye likes Sixclaw a little, but he doesn't know what to do about it.**

 **Blackpaw showed up at the abbey when he was just a newborn.**

 **Longtail just hates Sixclaw.**

 **Bootbrain is a giant fat stoat, who looks like Clogg from the TV show.) I hope that helped!**

 **R &R**


	8. Chapter 7

SIXCLAW

Chapter 7

 **REDWALL**

The otter, weasel, and mouse set out the following morning, sent on their way with many tearful goodbyes. Deyna, armed with the sword of Martin the warrior, Nimbalo, toting his axe, and Blackpaw the weasel, with the knife of Sawney Rath, kindly donated to him by Deyna.

The trio strode out the main gate together, and walked down the path leading south to Fort Skull. Blackpaw strode ahead and started to sing.

Down goes the paw an' up comes the dust,

Keep your courage, hold your trust,

Come to our journey's end we must,

Marching the road together.

Tramp tramp tramp! Can we make camp?

Not while there's light, not 'til tonight!

One two! One two! Beneath a sky o' blue.

Sing out, comrades. Tramp tramp tramp!

On goes the trail, for ever more,

Weary of limb, and- OW!

Nimbalo had thrown a sizable stick at his head, Blackpaw was a very, very bad singer.

"What the fur was that for!" yelled the now irritated weasel

"Ya sound like a frog trapped under a hot stone." said Nimbalo

"Alright, knock it off you two. I want to reach the flatlands before nightfall and we can't do that if you two keep arguing!" said Deyna

"Alright." said the mouse, with Blackpaw nodding in agreement

The three "Saviors" trekked off into the unknown.

 **FORT SKULL**

"Use your left!" "Use your right!" "Left again!" "Left right left!"

Sixclaw was in a boxing match with a youngish squirrel. She struggled to heed Adran's advice while simultaneously avoiding punches from the squirrel.

She socked him in the nose, but he turned and floored her with a left cross to the head.

"Better luck next time vermin!" said the squirrel, spitting on her. A gasp arose from the onlookers.

Sixclaw got up. She stuck up her paws, "Care to repeat that?" she growled

"I… didn't mean…"

"Yes you did." "Now fight like a Skullian or run like a coward!" meowed Sixclaw

The squirrel tried vainly to defend himself from the now angry cat.

He tried to use an uppercut, she spun and kicked him in the stomach. Sixclaw tripped him, and he fell. She was about to finish him, but a smoky apparition entered the arena and told her and Adran to come to the conference room. _I wonder why he singled me out?_ thought sixclaw. _It's probably nothing._ When she got to the conference room, her first thought was how badly wrong she was.

 **DEYNA & COMPANY**

As Deyna and his two companions settled down for the night, a thought entered Blackpaw's head. _This is my first time leaving Redwall, what if I don't make it to Fort Skull? What if I never see my home again?_

He thought of Goody Pinespike, the old hedgehog who raised him. He remembered everything that he loved about his home, and was not surprised when a tear slid down his cheek. The young weasel got up and stood on top of the dunes. As he looked at Redwall, he made a vow to himself. _I'll come back to Redwall someday. I promise._ And with that, he climbed back down, laid down, and slept.

 **R &R**

 **A/N**

 **I just threw this chapter together on a whim, so it's kinda pointless. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed it!**


	9. Chapter 8

Sixclaw

CHAPTER 8

Sixclaw walked into the conference room. Upon entering, she found about twenty-five Skullians. Among them were her friends One-Eye, Crabfang and Red.

"What's going on?" asked Sixclaw.

"Apparently, there is a problem." replied Crabfang with his usual maniac grin

"I know that!" meowed Sixclaw

"ORDER IN LE COURT!" yelled One-Eye, commanding silence, in his joking way. "Alright. Apparently the Dragon Queen and Sunfur have decided to establish a new attack base in our forest. We must convince them that this is a very bad idea. I am going to lead a guerilla squad to do just that. Everybody in this room is going to go. Are you with me Skullians?!"

"YEAH!"

"LETS KILL 'EM!"

At that moment, Sixclaw realized what One-Eye meant. _Holy crap, he wants me to go!_ she thought

Whirling his scimitar, One-Eye led the elite squad of fighters out of the Conference building, out of the main gate of Fort Skull, and into the forest. Caught up in the tide, Sixclaw ran with them. In doing this, Sixclaw had no idea what she had gotten herself into.

 **DEYNA & COMPANY**

It was a beautiful morning out on the path to the Southlands. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and a rat was eating the three traveler's supplies.

To say that the weasel, otter, and mouse were not happy would have been a gross understatement. They were furious, and Nimbalo the slayer was the most angry out of the three.

"YOU STINKIN' VERMIN!" yelled the mouse, practically shooting sparks out of his eyes. "THIEVING OUT VITTLES, I OUGHTA-"

"I suppose you're calling me vermin too!" growled Blackpaw, who was not a morning weasel, and was also homesick.

"Woah, woah, guys calm-" the otter had to dodge out of the way, as the angry ball of fur, claws, and snarls that was Blackpaw and Nimbalo rolled by.

The young rat watched Deyna go chase after his squabbling companions and shook it head gravely in disapproval, and went back to eating all the supplies.

 **SIXCLAW**

Sixclaw ran through the forest alongside Red, Crabfang, and One-Eye. She looked to her right, and met One-Eye's gaze. Or rather, she looked at his eye and almost got a heart attack.

His good eye, always cerulean blue, was blood red. Her friend had the Bloodwrath!

The Bloodwrath was a sickness, an affliction that causes a beast's eyes to turn blood red, and allow the beast to fight like a madbeast, regardless of wounds, enemy soldiers, or his own soldiers.

Sixclaw had heard tell of commanders with the bloodwrath turning on their own troops, and killing them. _Will that happen to me?_ She dismissed the worry _He wouldn't do that. I'm his friend._

She looked back at him, but his eye was normal. _Maybe it was just my imagination?_ she thought

Suddenly, One-Eye stopped, and held up a clenched paw. Everybeast stopped short. They were standing on the edge of a crater, where a new enemy base was under construction.

"Alright, I want Cutup, Red, Sixclaw, Crabfang and Ironhook to come with me. Adran, Bootbrain, Longtail, pick 5 beasts each and attack from three sides. My party will go down the middle. Come on squad, move!"

"CHAAAAARRRRGGGEEEE" yelled the four fighters, thundering down into the basin.

Caught up in the rush, Sixclaw whirled her two sabres and yelled the Skullian war cry to the four winds, "SKULLLLL!"

Adran wreaked havoc with his mace and chain, and broadsword.

Bootbrain slashed left and right with his giant cutlass.

Longtail used whatever weapon came to paw to viciously dispatch any enemy that came in range.

One-Eye allowed the bloodwrath to flow through him. Coming near the half-mad wildcat spelled instant death, or a horrible maim.

But for all their valor, the Skullians were terribly outnumbered and that factor was beginning to show.

Through the blood-red haze in One-Eye's mind, a dim thought occurred. _Oh no,_ thought One-Eye as he hurled a dagger into a stoat. _Is this the end?_

 **A/N**

 **Alright, the ending was a bit cheesy, but I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot!**

 **R &R!**


	10. Chapter 9

Sixclaw

Chapter 9

 **SIXCLAW**

The enemy soldiers had overrun the Skullians. So far, the only loss was Cutup, who had died taking on a full squad of enemy troops.

Shouting his last warcry, he went down bravely. This emboldened the Queen's soldiers and they surrounded the guerilla squad.

Forced to stop short, the Skullians were threatened by soldiers with drawn weapons. They growled fiercely at the opposing warriors and brandishing their weapons.

"READY" yelled the apparent commander, a fox with golden fur and a big crossbow.

"Steady…"

"AIM!"

"Steady..."

"FIRE!"

"NOW!" yelled One-Eye

The Skullians dropped to the ground, causing the enemy's bullets to kill their own troops. With the entrapping circle of enemy soldiers soldiers gone, Sixclaw and the rest were free to run.

"Why are we running?" asked Sixclaw

"Cause if we leave, we get out of range of the explosive!" answered Red with a wink "Oh yeah, an explosive!" "We aren't gonna win this war without brains!"

Sixclaw shook her head in amazement. "You really managed to fight one hundred enemy soldiers, and still plant a bomb without getting yourself killed?"

"Yep."

The Skullians raced towards home.

 **DEYNA & COMPANY**

After Deyna managed to get Nimbalo to stop trying to kill Blackpaw, the young rat had eaten his fill of their food and carried off what he did not eat.

"Great, we managed to get into a brawl, lose all our food, and get lost in a desert!" yelled Deyna. "What's next?" "Getting attacked by savages?"

"Uhhhh, guys?"

"What is it Blackpaw?" asked Nimbalo

"I think Deyna was right." The young weasel pointed to a nearby hill, which was crowded by savage-looking rats.

Drawing the sword of Martin, Deyna took up a fighting stance "Okay, let's give them a few wounds to think about in three... two…" The otter then realized that his two companions had run away at the first sight of the horde. He cursed and ran after his friends, with the rat horde close behind.

 **THE QUEEN'S PALACE**

"What happened at the forest base disappointed me greatly…"

"I apologize for your majesty, I will make sure it will never happen again."

"No, it won't happen again, because you are going to have fifty beasts under the command of Captain Fenrir kill One-Eye."

"But your majesty…"

"Silence, you fool! Because of your mistake, One-Eye is still at large! Now go assemble the squad before I have your head brought to me on a platter!"

"Yes, your majesty…"

 **A/N**

 **Sorry this chapter is so short, but I just wanted to publish something so I wrote this.**

 **R &R**


	11. Chapter 10

Sixclaw

Chapter 10

 **DEYNA & COMPANY**

The savages had caught up to Deyna, Blackpaw and Nimbalo.

The reactions of the three travelers were varying. Blackpaw was freaking out, Nimbalo was trying to find a way to escape, and Deyna was getting ready to fight.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE, WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE, WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" "AHHHHHHH!"

The loudness of Blackpaw's hysterics was so annoying, that Deyna had to slap the weasel to get him to shut up.

"Hey Deyna, look at this! said Nimbalo

The savage rats had formed a circle around the dune where the three travelers were waiting for an attack, and were bowing low.

An old rat made his way forward, and addressed the otter and mouse. "Do you have the escaper with you?" he asked

"Yes, he is right here, said Nimbalo."

"It has been prophesied that three would come, to lead us into battle, against the highest odds. The warrior said that the escaper would lead the desert rats to the southlands."

Blackpaw, now recovered, strode confidently down the dune. Or tried to anyways. The young weasel slipped on the sand and rolled down the side. Blackpaw landed in a heap at the feet of the old rat, who sighed, and pressed a paw to his face.

"We are now at the command of a creature who can't even walk down a dune without falling. We're doomed, I know it."

 **FORT SKULL**

Most creatures had a way of dealing with sorrow. Red would practice her knife throwing. One-Eye would always go plan battles with Longtail and Bootbrain. Sixclaw's way of doing this was to reflect on things.

 _Why did I join the Skullians?_ That question was easy to answer. Sixclaw had been press-ganged onto the Skullian's side. It was easy to see that it was the right thing to do, but was it? She shook these thoughts off and concentrated on the task at hand, which turned out to be mulling over her thoughts. Then the young cat realized that the Alliance of Three and the Dragon Kingdom would continue to battle until everyone on both sides was dead.

The Dragon Kingdom was not the enemy, nor were the Skullians. The real enemy was the war which caused the death of so many creatures.

 _This needs to stop. But what can I do?_ At this moment, a young ferret knocked on her door.

"Hi Sixclaw, One-Eye sent me to tell you to come up to the Interrogation Room. He says it's important." said the ferret.

"Alright, I'll be up in a minute." she said. _Interrogation room? This can't be good._

 **DEYNA & COMPANY**

Deyna and his two Companions were taken to a hut that looked like just another dune.

"So, how many fighters do we have?" Deyna asked the old rat.

"We have about 60 able beasts, trained to fight for you."

Blackpaw stood up, "Good. We leave in the morning.

 **R &R**


	12. Chapter 11

SIXCLAW

Chapter 11

 **DEYNA & COMPANY**

As promised, the next morning Deyna and his companions set out, with a small army of desert rats in tow.

"When do we reach the southlands?" asked Deyna

"We won't reach the southlands for over two weeks, but we will reach the border of Longtail's territory within a week."

"Who's Longtail?" said Nimbalo, butting into the conversation.

"I suppose I'll have to tell you about Bootbrain too, and the Dragon queen." sighed Blackpaw.

"Yes, I think you should, milord." added the old rat, who they learned was called Henbit. "That way, we know what we are up against."

"Alright," consented Blackpaw, "I'll teach you what we are facing."

"There are four territories in the southlands. The coasts, which are ruled over by Bootbrain, the flatlands, which is the territory of Longtail and the rogues. The forest has One-Eye, who rules over Fort Skull, and some outposts. The Dragon Queen's fortress is on a cliff at the start of the Crag, a giant slash in the land, almost separating Southsward and the mainland." Blackpaw explained.

"Alright, but I'm still curious why we have to go to the southlands." said Deyna

"Well, there is a war going on, the Dragon Queen wants to conquer the coasts, forest, and flatland, so the other three leaders have an alliance against the Queen. I think Martin sent us to stop this war." said Blackpaw

"I agree." said Deyna "The war has _got_ to be what Martin the warrior sent us to the southlands for."

"May luck be with us." muttered Henbit "We'll need it."

 **FORT SKULL**

Sixclaw walked down the stairs of Fort Skull, to the interrogation room. On the way, she passed a long hallway, with statues of fearsome-looking warriors all along the length of it. _I wonder why they have that?_ she thought. _It's probably nothing._

After a long, irritating trek down into the deepest, darkest, part of

Fort Skull, she finally arrived at the interrogation room, a large, section of the dungeons where she had been incarcerated upon her arrival.

 _Okay Sixclaw, you can do this._ She summoned up her courage and knocked on the door. _Knock, knock, knock,_ After a little while, One-Eye opened the door.

"Hello Sixclaw, Please come in." said the wildcat, opening the door.

She walked into the dark room, and One-Eye closed the door behind her. The dungeons of Fort Skull were a gloomy, sinister place, full of unknown horrors that were probably indescribable, even if they were known. What was that scratching noise she heard? What was that three-legged shape crawling the wall? What were those hooks on the ceiling for?

 _Tap, tap tap,_

 _scritch scratch_

 _scritch scratch_

 _Rattle, rattle, rattle_

She found herself pressing up against the cold armour of the wildcat. Of all the horrors down here, One-Eye was the least terrifying. The unexpected physical contact unnerved the Skullian chief, but he was just as terrified as Sixclaw, even though he was better at hiding it.

Suddenly, the wildcat stopped and spun her to face him. "Sixclaw, do you see why the Skullians are winning the war?! It is because of this place! This room is designed to make the hardest, most bloodthirsty warrior turn into a gibbering baby…"

But Sixclaw was not listening, ashen faced, Sixclaw raised a badly trembling paw slowly and pointed over One-Eye's shoulder.

The wildcat turned around, and screamed in raw, naked terror as something white, with three red eyes, three oddly positioned legs, and a slavering mouth filled with fangs leapt at them, roaring for blood.

 **A/N**

 **Wow. Just wow. I can't believe we are already past 10 chapters. I just want to say thank you to all of you guys reading this story. If it weren't for you guys, I probably would have quit after the second chapter.**

 **Shout-outs to:**

 **The Grey Coincidence: Thank you so much for helping me out with this story, and for bearing with me while I write chapter, after chapter. Thank you Grey!**

 **sebias of redwall: Thank you for being the first follower to this story, I hope you liked the story so far! Thank you sebias!**

 **Frostcloud: thank you for being the first reviewer to my story. Thank you frostcloud!**

 **Also, the kind of horror movie scene at the end was really fun to write. The creature attacking One-Eye and Sixclaw has been seen in real life. It is known as the Enfield Horror. Go look it up.**

 **R &R **


	13. Chapter 12

SIXCLAW

Chapter 12

 **FORT SKULL**

The white creature stopped just inches from the face of One-Eye and Sixclaw. Snapping its jaws and roaring, it attempted to strain forward and eat the Skullians, but was held back by a heavy chain bolted into the dungeon wall.

"KORAH! STOP IT!" A thin grey ferret seemed to materialize out of the various "Interrogation" equipment. At the sight of him, the white thing went into the corner, and curled up in front of the fire where red-hot pokers were being lit.

"Wha- wha- WOT THE HELLGATES WAS THAT?" yelled One-Eye, regaining his senses.

"Bootbrain gave it to me." said the ferret, "He said that it would be a fitting pet for a master of torture."

"Not meaning to interrupt, but was there a reason you asked me to come down here, besides to scare the fur off me?" asked Sixclaw

"Yes, actually, there was." said the sinister ferret "One-Eye's patrol recently caught an enemy stoat, He was alone and without weapons, food or water. We took him in for questioning, he is currently down here with us."

"By Vulpuz!" said Sixclaw. "I can't believe he made it!" She turned around and addressed One-Eye. "I must see him."

The smile on the vicious wildcat's face was one of pure wickedness. "That you shall, my friend, that you shall."

 **DEYNA & COMPANY**

The three travelers and the rat army were making good time, as far as Blackpaw could tell. But something was causing Deyna to feel unsettled.

Deyna was uneasy. Earlier that day, he had sensed something staring at him, and it wasn't the rats. He had dismissed it as a result of the heat, but he still felt unsettled.

"I don't feel right, it feels like something is watching me. Are there buzzards about?" said Deyna to the old rat Henbit

"No, buzzards prefer the areas around southsward. I know that we are being followed."

"By what I wonder. Maybe a vermin band? No offence meant."

"None taken." said Henbit.

Suddenly Deyna's head snapped up. The big otter had seen something behind Henbit, and realized that it was trying to run away. He suddenly jumped over the old rat, and bounded off towards the fleeing observer.

The unfamiliar creature was very fast, but Deyna was a little bit faster, being raised in the Juskarath clan by Sawney Rath had honed the otter's speed and reflexes until almost nothing could stop him.

He had almost caught up with his target, when suddenly it whirled around, green eyes furious, gripping a barbed harpoon. The creature was a youngish female weasel, but Deyna was not paying attention to the species, the otter was too busy trying to stop the weasel from gutting him.

 _Fur and fangs, this weasel is one hell of a fighter!_ thought Deyna _I'd better take her prisoner._ The otter suddenly grabbed the spearhaft, and wrenched it out of the weasel's grip.

Deyna whacked his opponent's side with his rudder, and placed the sword of Martin to her throat.

"Alright weasel, start talking! What's your name!" the big otter meant business.

"I'm Sandfur, but I hate that name, so call me Sandy, but if you call me Sandfur, I will give you a head injury." said the weasel.

"Alright, who do you work for?" asked Deyna, giving his prisoner a little shake.

"I work for Longtail, as one of his rogues. I was stationed at that oasis you passed three days ago, but I decided to follow you." replied Sandy.

"Okay weasel, I'm taking you to the camp. Come on!" Said Deyna, turning and leading his prisoner away to the desert rat's camp.

 **FORT SKULL**

Sixclaw was led to a small room with a stoat tied to it. As she came in, the stoat lifted his head a little bit. "Sixclaw? Is that you?" The stoat tried to rise, but fell back, completely out of energy.

"Lug!" Sixclaw ran over to his side, and stared at the stoat anxiously. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Alright Sixclaw, it's time for a lesson." said One-Eye, his good eye gleaming with anticipation. "The reason I brought you down here is because you need to learn the art of interrogation."

Sixclaw stared at her friend, not sure if he was pulling her tail or not. "Are you serious?"

"Deadly." said the thin wildcat, with a fang exposing grin.

The ferret, who she learned was called Gray, pressed a knife with a spiked, serrated edge into her paw. "Do it Sixclaw. This is important. For the Skullians!"

Sixclaw turned the knife edge over edge. The knife was turning, over and over, as were her emotions. _What am I going to do?_

 **A/N**

 **Well? What is she going to do? Tell me in a review. I'm sorry if the past few chapters have been a little… dark, but when one decides to marathon 15 horror movies, your writing will be a bit darker than usual.**

 **R &R**


	14. Chapter 13

SIXCLAW

Chapter 13

 **FORT SKULL**

Sixclaw turned towards Lug and stepped towards the block that the stoat was tied to. She raised the knife to the protesting of Lug, and slashed…

The rope that bound Lug.

The stoat sat up, and Sixclaw stabilized him. She gave him a drink from her canteen and was about to say something when Gray interrupted.

"TRAITOR!" yelled Gray, drawing a thin dueling saber with a basket hilt and leaping at Sixclaw.

One-Eye yelled, and jumped in front of Sixclaw and met Gray's sword with his scimitar. The two began to swordfight, and even though One-Eye was one of the best fighters known to history, it was hard to counter the lightning-fast strikes of the sabre with the long, vicious battle scimitar.

At that moment, Lug got up, grabbed a curved skullian sword, and jumped into battle. The big stoat was not the best sword-fighter, but when he utilized his size and strength, he was a formidable opponent.

Then, Korah jumped into battle against Lug. The big stoat stumbled back and tried to defend himself against the horrifyingly deformed monster.

Sixclaw contemplated jumping into battle, but even with Lug, she did not stand a chance against One eye, Gray, or Korah. She suddenly got an idea.

The little cat grabbed a charge-gun from Gray's belt, and removed the explosive bullet, leaving the detonator in the chamber. She climbed onto the block that Lug had been tied to, pointed the gun at the ceiling, and pulled the trigger.

The explosion was deafening. Sixclaw staggered, the other three creatures stopped fighting and fell about, looking for what had produced the ear-shattering sound. Korah roared in pain and blundered off into the dimly lit dungeon.

"Sixclaw, what, may I ask gave you the right to destroy our eardrums?" asked the wildcat in a tone that suggested he was livid with pure, unadulterated, rage.

"One-Eye?" asked Sixclaw.

"Yes?" said the scarred wildcat.

"I need to talk to you in private," said Sixclaw

"All right, follow me," said One-Eye, Leading Sixclaw away from the others.

At this, Gray muttered something unintelligible and sniggered about it, causing One-Eye to turn around.

"Not funny Gray."

 **DEYNA & COMPANY**

Deyna arrived at the camp, his prisoner in tow, and in high good spirits.

"Look what I caught!" yelled Deyna, poking Blackpaw.

"Let me guess. Fleas?" said the weasel, still lying face down on a dune.

"Nope. A soldier from Longtail's horde!"

"WHAT!" yelled Blackpaw, leaping up from his nap. "DEYNA, WHAT THE FUR DID YOU DO!"

"Umm, caught a prisoner?" replied the otter.

"No, you brought a maniac killer into the camp you numbskull!"

"Hey! I resent being called a maniac killer!" said Sandy, drawing herself up in indignation.

"Fine, prove to me that the second I let you out, you won't start killing everybody," said Nimbalo, poking the female weasel none too gently in the back with his ax.

"All right, let me out then," said Sandy. If I turn homicidal, you can always kill me."

"Good point," said Blackpaw, drawing his knife and cutting Sandy's bonds.

"Thanks. I'm Sandy, by the way."

"Blackpaw."

The otter and mouse rolled their eyes in exasperation.

 **A/N**

 **Okay, I know this chapter was shorter than usual, but it was really fun to write. Also, expect some slight romantic fluff around valentines day. (I hate Romance, but I can't help the fact that it creeps in sometimes.)**

 **R &R!**


	15. Chapter 14

Sixclaw

Chapter 14

 **FORT SKULL**

Sixclaw led One-Eye over to a somewhat secluded spot of the dungeon, away from the others.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" asked One-Eye. "And I don't want to hear about that plate of scones from yesterday."

Sixclaw smiled at the memory. "Actually, what I wanted to talk to you about was if you were going to have me torture Lug."

"No." answered the thin wildcat. "I may be a warlord, and part of a motley crew of rogues, pirates, and skullians, but I still have _some_ integrity left to me."

"Really? I didn't know that you had any integrity to begin with." replied Sixclaw. "What I'm wondering is, if you were not going to torture him, why did you tell me to do it?"

"It was a test. I wanted to see if you would turn on your friend, so that I could asses your likelihood of being a double agent."

"It was a test?!" exclaimed Sixclaw. "You were going to have me torture somebeast as a _test_?!" suddenly she stopped. "Wait, if it was a test, then why did Gray try to attack me?"

"Gray is a… loose cannon. I also did not tell him it was a test, so he thought you were a traitor. Huh, now I see the irony."

Sixclaw realized what the wildcat was talking about and snickered. "Yeah, I see what you mean."

"Also, what does Lug mean to you?" asked One-Eye. "Not trying to be nosy, though."

"When the Dragon queen chased me out, he helped me escape the beasts who were chasing me. He led some of them away so that I could survive. I don't know how he survived." replied Sixclaw, flicking her tail. "Also, this is a personal question, but do you have the Bloodwrath?"

One-Eye looked at his footpaws. "Yes. It is, or was, quite common for wildcats, or maybe just me, seeing that I'm the only one left." he said. "You know, the problem with being the last of anything, is that by and by, there'll be none left at all." the tall wildcat looked up. "Sometimes I wonder if I even matter in this world at all, being the last wildcat alive."

"Hey, stop that kind of talk." said Sixclaw, pulling the larger wildcat into a hug. "You're my friend. That means something."

Both cats jumped apart as Gray emerged from the shadows, followed by Lug. "I told you that would happen!" exclaimed the sinister ferret. "Now pay up, stoat!"

Lug grumble a bit, before handing over a small bag. "Fine."

One-Eye massaged the top of his head. "I suddenly have the worst headache."

 **DEYNA & COMPANY**

"So, when did you join up with Longtail?"

It was Deyna's turn to interrogate Sandy, and unlike Blackpaw, he wasn't just making small talk and goofing around with the prisoner.

"I was raised in his horde, so I've been a part of it all my life." replied the weasel.

Just then, a small rat scurried through the tent opening. "Sir! My scouting parties have just returned. They are saying that they sighted an incoming patrol of mixed vermin and woodlanders!" said the rat, out of breath.

"Thank you Jerril-" Deyna started to talk to the rat, but Sandy interrupted.

"This patrol, were they carrying weapons?" interjected the female weasel.

"Yes they were, now that I think about it. Why?" inquired Jerril.

Sandy turned to Deyna. "This is either a bad thing, or a really bad thing. It could be an enemy patrol, in which we kin kill them all and get away afore reinforcements arrive, or it could be a patrol of pirates, rogues, and Skullians, where we all gets massacred."

"But we're on our way to help the Skullians, so why would they attack us?" asked Deyna.

"The Alliance of three don't know that, and they are used to treachery from strange beasts. They tend ta kill first, and ask questions later, now that they're in a big old war." replied Sandy, shaking her head gravely. "I doubt if push comes to shove that we'll make it outta this alive.

 **THE PALACE OF THE QUEEN**

Sunfur was not a normal mercenary fox. He was small, mean, and an expert sniper with the massive crossbow he always carried. The golden colored fox walked down the hall of the army combat division, headed for the office of Captain Fenrir, the giant mountain wolf.

"Well, well, well, look what de snake dragged in. Whaddaya want now, _Commander_? said the massive wolf, upon Sunfur's arrival, putting his footpaws on the wooden desk.

"Her majesty the Queen has decreed that you shall take ten and twoscore trained fighters, and assassinate One-Eye." replied Sunfur, ears flat with hatred.

"So, the great and powerful slayer decided that a simple assassination mission was too hard for him, did he?" mocked Fenir, stroking the big boa snake that had itself wrapped around the hilt of one of the wolf's massive broadswords.

"Don't mock me, captain. Accidents can always happen on an extremely dangerous mission. Remember that, Fenrir." replied the small golden fox, going eye-to-eye with the giant mountain wolf. Or nose to chest, judging from the sizable height difference

"Are you threatening me, commander?" inquired Fenrir, any last trace of good humor gone from his cold cruel eyes.

"No." replied Sunfur, "I don't make threats. I make promises. Never forget that. Do you accept the mission, captain?''

"I do." said Fenrir, nodding his head in agreement.

"Good. The Dragon Queen will authorize this mission, and you will pick out your troops. I want this mission to be a success, and if it is not so, it will be on your head."

With that, Sunfur turned and left the office.

 **REDWALL**

Mhera had been worrying about her brother and his companions since they left, and the dreams she had been having lately did not help at all.

As she walked into great hall, she passed Redwall's great tapestry of Martin the warrior. The face of the warrior mouse caught her gaze for a moment, and she looked straight into his eyes. _Martin, please bring my brother and his companions back home safely._

Maybe it was a trick of the light, or maybe it was just a mirage brought on by her tired eyes, but the ottermaid could swear that she saw the warrior mouse wink at her.

 **FORT SKULL**

"So what is it you guys want?" asked One-Eye.

"Nothing. Lug here just told me that there are two attacks coming your way soon." replied Gray.

"An attack?" yelped One-Eye. "When? Where? Are there gonna be tanks? ANSWER ME, YOU TADPOLE!" yelled the wildcat.

"No, boss. One attack will be from the ocean, landing boats on the shore to lay siege to Fort Skull, while another will be an attempt on your life." Gray calmly replied.

"Excuse me, but which attack will come first?" asked Sixclaw, looking worried.

"The first attack will be to kill One-Eye and plunge the Alliance Of Three into disarray, then they will mount a naval attack to take us down one and for all." said Lug.

One-Eye stood up. "I must discuss this with the council. Come on Sixclaw, Gray. Lug, you should come too. You might be needed.

The four beasts sped out of the dungeon, and up to the meeting hall.

"What's the council like?" asked Sixclaw.

"They're a lot like me, except I don't kill strangers on sight." replied One-Eye, his scar rippling as he spoke.

Sixclaw made a face. "Wonderful."

 **A/N**

 **Sorry this chapter arrived late, but I had some stuff to do. This chapter was really fun to write. The scene with Mhera was just a whim that seemed like it would fit into this chapter well. What do you think will happen with the two attacks. How do you think the council will react to Lug?**

 **R &R**


	16. Chapter 15

Sixclaw

Chapter 15

Sixclaw did not understand why weapons were not allowed into the council's meeting chamber. "But you're the Skullians! Aren't you supposed to be obsessed with weapons?'' she asked One-Eye as the scarred wildcat set down all of his numerous weapons.

"Well, the council is made up of the ten best warriors in the Alliance, so we are very quick to fight. Because of that, we don't allow weapons so nobody gets seriously injured." the wildcat answered back as he placed his long battle scimitar on the provided tray.

"Ah, that makes sense." replied Sixclaw, setting down her two ivory sabers on the tray. "I just always thought the Skullians had a fighting-based society."

"Meh. We kinda do." said One-Eye with a shrug. "Just… be careful with the council, alright? I don't want ya to die."

"I'll try." replied Sixclaw, smiling up at the scarred wildcat. "What should I expect in the council?"

""Arguments, bloodthirstiness, and stupidity." replied One-Eye, flashing her a wry smile. "Not joking."

"Fates help us." said Sixclaw, shaking her head.

 **DEYNA & COMPANY**

"How does it look?" asked Nimbalo, turning up to the dune where Sandy lay, camouflaged against the sand.

"Not good." replied the female weasel, "I can't see the uniforms from here, but the way they act is too orderly to be Skullians. My guess is that we've come across one a the Queen's attack patrols."

"Well that's just great." replied Deyna, gritting his teeth. "Just when I thought this journey was going well."

"Hrm? Wazgoingon?" replied Blackpaw, waking up from a snooze.

Sandy slid back down the dune. "The Dragon Queen's soldiers are coming this way." she explained to the other weasel.

"They're coming this way? What are we gonna do?" exclaimed Blackpaw. Everybeast looked at him expectantly. "What?" he said. "Why are you all staring at me?"

''You're the leader of the desert rats, and the others don't have anywhere else to go, so you are going to have to lead us." replied Henbit.

Blackpaw's eyes went wide with the realization of this fact, croaked out a strangled "Oh bugger." and then fell flat on his back, completely unconscious.

Henbit placed a wrinkled paw to his eyes. "Yep, I was right. We're all going to die."

 **FORT SKULL**

"I proclaim today the forty-third Alliance council meeting. Now, let us begin," said One-Eye, sitting in an elaborately carved chair.

"The council is only called in times of strife. Why have you called it now?" asked a thin white fox.

"I'm glad you asked, Shard'' said One-Eye. "The Queen has ordered an assassination attempt on me. I know this thanks to Lug here."

Sixclaw heard everything from the door, where she was standing guard.

The council gave Lug a short round of applause.

"There is another matter." said Gray, standing up, "Lug also informed me about another plan. The Queen plans to mount a naval attack from the north beach of the Crag once One-Eye is dead."

A commotion rose as Gray sat back down.

"Quiet, Quiet!" said One-Eye, "I assure you, I have no intention of letting myself get killed by some lowly assassin." meowed the scarred wildcat, grinning.

"Yeah, that's all well and good, but what are we going to do about the attacks?"

Surprisingly, it was Bootbrain who came up with the solution. "Fer the first attack, we just gotta have One-Eye kill the leader, kill the troops, and then 'ave the last one activate the signal that One-Eye is dead. One the signal's activated, we all sails out on the ol' Seahammer and kills the fleet." the fat pirate explained. "Plus, it'll get the Dragon queen flyin' off the 'andlebars"

"Are we all in agreement?" asked Shard. The white fox was greeted with a roar of approval.

"YAHHHHHH!"

As the council streamed out the door, One-Eye pulled Sixclaw aside. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" the thin wildcat asked Sixclaw.

"Sure." she replied, looking at One-Eye quizzically. "What's up?"

"Sixclaw… I might die in the next three days, so I just wanted to say that I… I…"

"Come on One-Eye, just say it, you'll feel better afterwards." said Crabfang, walking up.

"Really Crabfang? Have you no sense of timing?" said One-Eye. The wildcat turned back to Sixclaw. "I…" the scarred warlord pulled Sixclaw into a hug. "Take care of yourself. Please. I don't want you to die."

Sixclaw wrapped her arms around One-Eye and looked into his eye. "I will." at this, she looked into his bad eye and was surprised to see that he had tears in it, something she had figured was as lost as his sight.

One-Eye let go and stepped back, his good eye filling with emotion. The tall wildcat winked at her and walked away, the poison barb on his tail flicking with every step.

Sixclaw stared after One-Eye, thinking about that last wink he had given her. _Does this mean that One-Eye likes me? And more, do I like him?_

 **DEYNA & COMPANY**

As the patrol passed the dune, Nimbalo leapt from the hideout and attacked. "REDWAAAAALL!"

Sandy and the rest cursed and hurtled out after the mouse, screaming battle cries.

"REDWAAAAALL!"

"DESERT RATS FOREVEEER!"

"LOOOONGTAAAIL!"

An otter drew a curved sword and faced Henbit. "Fight or die, vermin scum!"

Henbit pulled what looked like a long, broad stick from a backsling, placed a reed javelin on it, racked a bolt back, and pulled a trigger. A light hum was heard, and then the otter was slammed against a dune, the javelin buried in his chest.

"That's offensive." said Henbit, coolly loading another javelin.

Blackpaw and Sandy had gone back to back, Blackpaw knifing anybeast who came within range, and Sandy wielding her harpoon with deadly accuracy. Together they formed an unassailable barrier, until Blackpaw was transfixed with an arrow in his paw.

"PROTECT THE KING!" a wave of desert rats formed a wall against the archer until Jerril the scout slit the bowstring and then the archer's throat.

Deyna had fought his way to Nimbalo's side, then picked up the harvest mouse and hurled him into a new crowd of enemies. "REDWALL!" the huge otter yelled. "REDWALL!"

There was a new threat. A few snipers were using their ranged weapons effectively for once, and were tearing into the ranks with vicious force.

"I'll take care of this!" yelled Henbit, aiming his weapon at what seemed to be the commander, and squeezed the trigger. The desert rats took care of the rest of the snipers, and just as suddenly as it had started, the battle was over.

Silence reigned supreme for a moment, then one of the rats set up a ragged cheer. "We won! We won!"

Sandy joined in the excitement. "Woohoo! We won!" and then grabbed Blackpaw, and planted a firm kiss on the other weasel's muzzle.

A slow grin spread across Blackpaws face, and his ears turned red. _Did what I think just happened really happen?_

And with that, Blackpaw fainted for the second time that day.

 **A/N**

 **This was probably one of the longest chapters I've written, but it was worth it. The end was funny to write. Also, URMOMGAY: Blackpaw did woozle up for once. Anyways, expect a large quantity of stupidity next chapter. ;)**


	17. Chapter 16

Sixclaw

Chapter 16

 **THE QUEEN'S PALACE**

"And finally, corporal Choppings," called Fenrir, as the black lizard walked up to the line of troops, tossing a large meat cleaver into the air and catching it in his scaly claws.

"Do you understand what is to be done, corporal?" asked the wolf, towering over the psychotic lizard.

"Yez, captain." replied the lizard, his mad red eyes rolling around in his armored skull.

"Then you are coming with us to assassinate Boss One-Eye, lord of Fort Skull." said the arrogant mountain wolf

"Yezzz! Flesh zhall rip and blood will zpill all over mine cleaver!" replied the mad lizard, showing his sharp teeth in an insane grin.

"All right, troops!" shouted Fenrir, getting ready to march. "Move out!"

As the large team walked out the main gate of the Dragon Queen's palace, Sunfur turned to the Dragon Queen. "Does your majesty think his mission will prove successful?" remarked the golden-furred fox.

The painted vixen Queen shook her head as she replied. "Only time will tell."

 **FORT SKULL**

As One-Eye walked along the walltop of Fort Skull, Red and Crabfang finally managed to catch up to the bloodwrathing wildcat.

"One-Eye! Hey One-Eye!" said Crabfang, grabbing the warlord by the end of his cloak and causing him to fall flat on his back. "Um, sorry about… before, and making you fall over just now."

One-Eye got up and regarded the short feral cat with a cold look in his eye. "Hah, I accept your apology." and pulled his friend into a hug. As One-Eye embraced Crabfang, the warlord reached into a holster at Crabfang's belt, and jammed it into his friends back, eliciting a blue glow and a buzzing sound.

Crabfang fell to the ground, his scruffy fur standing on end and smoking, as One-Eye rolled about, laughing his head off. "A hand taser?" asked Crabfang, standing up with a grimace. "That's low, even for you."

One-Eye was still chuckling as he tried to speak. "You should have seen your face! Hahaha, you looked like you had been tased!"

"That's probably because he was tased, One-Eye," said Red, twirling her long knife. "Now if you two are done foolin' around, we got work ta do."

One-Eye and Crabfang rolled their eyes (Or in One-Eye's case, a single eye.) "Fine."

As the wildcat and feral cat walked off to do goodness knows what, Red snickered to herself. "I'm not sure I'll ever get tired of the antics of those two."

Inside the actual fortress, Sixclaw lay in her bunk, taking a catnap when her sleep was interrupted by a dream. She saw the Dragon Queen standing in front of her, Sixclaw's windblades buried in the vixen's chest, when One-Eye suddenly knocked the Queen down from behind, and beheaded the wicked fox. The wildcat grinned at her and offered Sixclaw his paw, when a massive crossbow bolt buried itself in the center of the warlord's chest. As One-Eye went down, Sixclaw felt like she was screaming but no sound was coming out.

Sixclaw woke up in a cold sweat. _Was that the future?_ Sixclaw dismissed the worry. _That can't be true. The Dragon Queen wouldn't come out to fight the Skullians herself, the dirty coward._

But no matter how much she reassured herself, Sixclaw could not help but wonder if she was wrong.

 **DEYNA & COMPANY**

Deyna walked towards Blackpaw, who was struggling with a particularly nasty cutlass slash on his chest. Upon arrival at the tent, he found that the weasel was being treated by Henbit.

"He-hey Deyna." said Blackpaw, sitting up, "Come to give me some support, eh mate?"

"It's okay buddy." said Deyna, wiping Blackpaw's brow, "You're going to be okay."

"No, he is not." said Henbit. The old rat turned to Blackpaw, "You're going to die."

Sandy, sitting next to her boyfriend, let out a sob, buried her face in her paws, and fled the tent.

"Seriously?" asked the big otter, "Is there any way you can save him?"

No, not with the supplies that I have." said the old rat, "The herb that I need is marigold, to treat the infection."

"Where can we get it?" asked Deyna, looking at Blackpaw, who had dropped into merciful unconsciousness.

"One of the villages should have it in the gardens." said Henbit.

"I hope we find one soon." said Deyna, staring at the ugly wound on the weasel's chest, "I don't want to think of what would happen if we fail."

 **A/N**

 **Hey, sorry about my absence on the fandom, and for those of you hoping to see the assassination attempt, This chapter was meant to be filler. Also, which character in this story is your favorite so far? Tell me in a review.**

 **R &R!**


	18. Chapter 17

Sixclaw

Chapter 17

 **FORT SKULL**

Sixclaw was in position at a window, a seriously large scoped charge gun sitting on the sill, waiting for Captain Fenrir to breach the gate and engage One-Eye in battle personally. _Am I doing the right thing?_ Sixclaw shook off the thought. _Of course I am. Keep it together, Sixclaw._

She suddenly movedthe big rifle, and her blood ran cold. She saw a fox in the Dragon Queen's uniform, perched on a tree branch. The fox waved to her, while pointing a long rifle at her head.

Below, One-Eye was watching a large meat cleaver slam into the small wallgate. _Come on One-Eye, keep it together._

"Oh, get out of the way, lizard. You've been at this for a half hour straight! Here, let me do it…"

One-Eye threw himself into a shadow, his black armour helping him blend in. He had donned a beaten black helmet, with spikes running down the back for this occasion. Suddenly, the wallgate flew off the hinges and a huge wolf stalked through the empty frame, followed by about fifty soldiers.

The scarred wildcat crept forward, drawing a knife, but a glimmer of moonlight shined on his armor, and he was spotted.

"There! he's right there! Over there, argh..." the soldier slumped to the ground, One-Eye's dagger embedded in his throat.

"Where'd that sonuva dog-shit go?" asked one fox, eyes darting around nervously.

"Right here." said One-Eye, seemingly appearing out of nowhere right in front of Fenrir.

"Ahh, One-Eye." said Captain Fenrir, grinning down at the scarred wildcat warlord and drew his massive broadsword, "Stand back, mates. This one's mine."

 **THE FLATLANDS**

 **ONE WEEK EARLIER**

The mouse known as Farlok lived out on the flatlands, with his wife and two children. Most days on the sandy plains were beautiful and today was no exception.

As the mouse went inside to get himself a drink or two, he heard a scream from outside.

Farlok immediately rushed out, grabbing his fishing spear, but was cut down before he even got two seconds out of the doorway. The last thing that Farlok or his family ever saw were black scales and a huge, gleaming meat cleaver.

 **DEYNA & COMPANY**

"Wot the hellgates…" said Nimbalo, voicing what they all were thinking, looking at the scene of carnage before them.

"This is why we fight." Sandy told Deyna, "Why we kill. Why we slay

vermin, woodlanders, and sometimes even ourselves along the way."

"How could a living creature do something like this?" asked Nimbalo, staring at the wreckage of Farlok's trashed home.

"Might as well give 'em a halfway decent burial." said a badly depressed Sandy, poking at the mutilated corpse of a mouse.

Jerril the scout had remained silent during the entire time, but his nostrils suddenly flared and he sniffed the air. "I'd recognize that scent anywhere!" he turned to Sandy, "Marigold!"

"The herb we need to save Blackpaw?" said Sandy, the bodies of the mice forgotten.

Jerril picked his way through the trashed cottage, finally stopping in front of a counter. His ears drooped. _Just when I thought we had a little hope for Blackpaw._

"Is that it?" asked Deyna, staring at the teapot that Jerril had brought out.

"Yes." replied Jerril, looking down at his footpaws. "Marigold tea, apparently."

"It probably won't work, but let's bring it to Henbit anyways." said Sandy, a tear forming in her eye, "I don't want Blackpaw to be alone when he… when the wound… if the tea doesn't work."

 **FORT SKULL**

Fenrir tried a stab with his huge broadsword, but One-Eye somehow managed to grab the blade in his gauntleted paws, and force it into the ground.

"That should have killed you." spat captain Fenrir, as One-Eye drew his red and black scimitar.

"A whole lotta beasts have tried to kill me in the past, I ain't about to be brought down by some big-headed wolf wirra salamandastronian accent." replied One-Eye, slamming a huge stab aside with the long scimitar

Up above, Sixclaw was watching the fox in the tree train his sniper rifle on One-Eye. _Oh no you don't,_ thought Sixclaw. she slowly primed the oversized charge gun and fired at the fox. Her marksbeastship training sessions with Deadeye and Deadshot had paid off and the vulpines head exploded, showering the branch he was on with gore.

While Fenrir was distracted by the death of his sniper, One-Eye lunged at the wolf captain's throat, a dagger in paw along with his scimitar.

Fenrir saw the wildcat lunge, and punched him in the groin. One-Eye flew across the courtyard, and slammed into the ground, the dagger clattering away.

"Sorry Fenrir." said One-Eye, getting to his paws, "I always wear protection."

Sixclaw could hear Crabfang laughing over the com. "You just _had_ to make that joke, One-Eye." said the six-clawed cat, shifting her huge charge rifle.

One-Eye and Fenrir fought for a while, until Fenrir gained the upper hand. The huge wolf gave a cry of triumph and knocked One-Eye over, tearing the helmet from the wildcat warlord's head.

"The legacy of the wildcats ends here!" howled Fenrir, lifting his broadsword above his head, ready to impale One-Eye in the heart.

 **DEYNA & COMPANY**

"Is that it?" asked Henbit, staring at the half-empty teapot that Deyna, Sandy, Jerril, and Nimbalo had brought back.

"Will it work?" asked Sandy, who seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"I'm not sure." said Henbit, shaking his head, "The problem is the infection. I can get the wound to close, but the infection will spread faster if I do."

"Then do it." said Jerril, stepping forward, "That weasel is a tough one." said the scout, "He can take it."

The old rat poured some of the tea into Blackpaw's mouth, massaged the dying weasel's throat to get him to swallow, and poured some of the tea into the infected wound.

"Will he live?" asked Deyna, bending over the comatose weasel.

"I'm not sure." replied Henbit, "The next 24 hours will decide if this weasel lives or not... oh wait, he's dead."

"WHAT?" yelled everyone in the medicine tent.

Suddenly, Blackpaw's lips moved. Nimbalo bent his head over so Blackpaw could whisper in his ear. "What is it, buddy?"

"Nimbalo… I lived, bitch."

Nimbalo turned to Henbit, "Why did you save him?"

 **A/N**

 **Hey, sorry about my absence, some stuff in the real world made me leave to go fix it. Sorry about the vulgarity of this chapter, but come on, when will I get the opportunity to use my store of vulgar jokes! Another chapter should be out within the next two days, and maybe even today! One-Eye, out.**


	19. Chapter 18

Sixclaw

Chapter 18

 **FORT SKULL**

As Fenrir brought the sword down, he felt an impact on his chainmailed back. The huge wolf turned to see Sixclaw standing behind him, sabers in paw, and fur abristle. "Leave him alone!" yelled Sixclaw.

"Another puny gnat?" said Fenrir, grabbing Sixclaw, smashing her against a wall and dropping her limp body. "Now back to you my friend."

One-Eye had gotten up and started to tremble, shaking in rage as the inky black of bloodwrath spilled into his good eye. "You fail to realize what you just did to yourself, captain. You killed my Sixclaw. Prepare to die."

 **DEYNA & COMPANY**

Deyna watched in amusement as Sandy and Blackpaw shared a hug for a long while.

The two weasels broke apart and Blackpaw turned to Deyna, "What are you looking at?" he said, glaring at the otter.

"Nothing." said Deyna with a smirk.

Blackpaw looked at him suspiciously, and then walked off to play a celebratory game of poker with Henbit, Jerril, Sandy and Nimbalo.

Deyna chuckled for a moment and walked over to the tent. _If all beasts were like this, the world would be a better place_. he thought, accepting a seat at the table.

"Watch out Deyna!" said Sandy, leaning over to the otter, "Nimbalo cheats at poker." whispered the female weasel.

"So do you!" said Deyna, defending his friend, "Takes one to know one… oh wait, you were right." said the otter, as Nimbalo pulled out a royal flush for the second time.

The lantern light, and the sounds of merriment echoed out into the night.

 **FORT SKULL**

Fenrir swung the broadsword at One-Eye, snarling ferociously, but the berserk wildcat nimbly jumped over the blade, not caring about anything except vengeance.

Meanwhile, the second in command of the assassination attempt had one of his beasts train a large rifle on one of the figures. It was too dark to tell which was which, until a glimmer of moonlight showed One-Eye, simply walking forward towards Fenrir, not even making an attempt to attack.

"Take the shot!"

"But…"

"I said, TAKE THE SHOT!"

The soldier took the shot.

Many things happened at once. The sniper's gun barked once. Fenrir lunged at One-Eye. The bullet flew through the air. One-Eye dodged Fenrir's wild lunge. Fenrir and the bullet intersected. All hell broke loose.

"YOU IDIOT!" yelled the second in command, as One-Eye ran towards them, a hoarse war cry ripping from the wildcat's throat. "YOU KILLED FENRIR!"

"I didn't mean… URGH" the sniper slid down, another of One-Eye's knives embedded in his forehead

Suddenly, Choppings rushed towards One-Eye, roaring and brandishing his cleaver. The Dragon Forces expected One-Eye to chop the monitor in half, but the wildcat simply dodged the cleaver and said something.

"Roshack, snap out of it!" yelled One-Eye, parrying a broad chop from the cleaver.

"Not Rozhack! Iz Choppingz!" yelled the lizard, swinging his tail at One-Eye.

"Please, Roshack! Do you think Marie would have wanted this? Or Lyr or Flyzer?"

Suddenly a change came over Choppings/Roshack. He straightened his head, and his eyes turned from red to a pale orange. "I'm zorry, bozz."

"Don't be." said One-Eye, hugging the black lizard, "Hey, what do you say, Rosh? You and me going over there and kicking ass just like the good old days?"

"Not ready." said Choppings/Roshack, "Not ready to kick azz."

One-Eye grabbed a long rope with a handle in the middle, and a spherical iron weight at each end, and handed it to Choppings/Roshack, "How about now?"

Choppings/Roshack twirled the weird weapon around, before grinning at One-Eye, " _Now_ I can kick azz."

The duo turned towards the Dragon Queen's soldiers and grinned at each other, before hurtling forward, roaring the Skullian war cry.

Fenrir watched it all happen from where he lay, dying. As his final breath rattled in his throat, a thought came to him. " _Accidents can always happen on an extremely dangerous mission. Remember that, Fenrir."_ as the wolf died, he laughed at the cruel irony of life, and died.

During the fight, One-Eye went under the bloodwrath, and everything went black.

 **One hour later…**

One-Eye realized he was standing in a pile of corpses during a rainstorm, and made his way over to Choppings/Roshack, who had a broken spear embedded in his side.

"Hey, buddy. You're going to be alright." said One-Eye, crouching next to his old friend.

"Bozz.. everything iz going black…"

"HEY! Eyes. On. Me." said One-Eye, "I've already lost one friend today. I don't want to lose another."

"It'z alright, bozz." said Choppings/Roshack, "The pain will pazz, and happinezz will take it'z plaze."

And with that, Corporal Choppings, and Score Commander Roshack, passed away.

One-Eye sniffed, and rubbed a paw across his eyes, then turned and walked over to Sixclaw's body, hefted her onto his back, and then tuned and began to walk to Fort Skull.

After about five minutes, One-Eye collapsed, and Sixclaw rolled in front of him, and the warlord realized that she was awake, and more importantly, alive.

The two stayed there for a while, staring into each other's eyes. _Should, I? I know I want to, but…_ thought One-Eye.

"Ahh, what the hell." said One-Eye, and moved his head forward, catching Sixclaw's mouth in his.

Little did they know, that the next day, they would both remember this moment, and both decide that it was a weird dream. (Not that either of them would mind if it turned out to be real.)

 **A/N**

 **Yay, new chapter! Sorry about the missed deadline from last chapter, but something came up in the real world. 30 Reviews! HA HA HA, SCREW YOU, WRITER'S BLOCK! Also, this is really irrelevant, but what ship of mine is your favorite? Blackpaw x Sandy, One-Eye x Sixclaw, or Crabfang x Red? Shout outs to** **The Grey Coincidence** **and** **Firestar the warrior** **for the 30'th and 31'st reviews! (I also compiled a list of songs for some of my characters from Sixclaw, sooooo, yeah. It's in my Bio.)\**

 **R &R!**


	20. Chapter 19

Sixclaw

Chapter 19

 **FORT SKULL**

Sixclaw woke to the sound of beasts talking. The cat rolled over onto her side, and stared at the white canvas walls around her. _Where the hell am I?_

''You're in the medicine tent." said a voice.

"Can you read minds?" asked Sixclaw, staring at the other beast, a female hedgehog with a tattoo of a bramble bush on her arm.

The other beast chuckled. "No, it's just that the first reaction of anyone who wakes up in here is usually "'where the hell am I?'" said the hedgehog. She suddenly turned. "You can come in!"

A tall, thin wildcat walked into the tent, "Hello Sixclaw."

"Hi." said Sixclaw, "What's up, One-Eye?"

"Some bad shite is what's up." said One-Eye, earning himself a whack on the ear from the hedgehog.

"None of that language in here!" said the hedgehog. "And none from Red, or that villainous ruffian Crabfang!"

"Alright, alright!" said One-Eye, "You're fiercer than I am!"

"So, what is the reason you came here?" said Sixclaw.

"Like I said, some bad shite. You're going to want to take a look at this."

 **DEYNA & COMPANY**

Deyna woke up with the biggest hangover of his life. Eyes hurting, lungs hurting. Heck, even his claws hurt. The otter managed to pull himself to his feet, and almost fell trying. _Dammit, Why did I drink that grog?_ Apparently even the grog of desert rats was not drinkable

"EEEEEYOOWWWWWWW!" yelled the otter as something sharp sank into his arm. "WHAT THE HELL, BLACKPAW?!"

"I ain't Blackpaw, otter. It's Jerril."

"Sorry, friend." said Deyna. "WHAT THE HELL, JERRIL?!"

"Bad news." said Jerril, "Another Dragon Queen patrol is coming in, and this time they are flying."

Blackpaw, who had just woken up, rolled back over. "I don't wanna fight. I'm still hung over!"

"How are we even still alive with him leading?" asked Deyna.

Blackpaw shrugged, "Dunno."

Sandy rubbed her head with her paws. "Yep, we're pretty much screwed."

 **FORT SKULL**

Sixclaw sat in the briefing room with One-Eye, Crabfang, Red, Bootbrain, and Longtail, all around a very large table.

"That's pretty bad." said Sixclaw.

"Told ya!" said One-Eye. "Apparently, when Lug told us about the attack, he failed to mention how many ships were coming at us."

"How many?" asked Sixclaw.

"Twenty five." replied Boottbrain.

"How many ships do we have?" asked Sixclaw.

One-Eye gave her a grim look, "One."

Bootbrain stood up. "Look, sittin' around 'ere ain't gonna do nothing. I'm goin' out there, and I'm gonna kill em. I could really use yer help. The _Seahammer_ , she's a good craft, but my crew alone can't take 'em all out. Who's with me?!"

Five paws immediately shot into the air.

 **A/N**

 **This chapter is so filler. To The grey coincidence, I agree with you about writer's block. I hope that the next chapter of Sixclaw will be out soon. Btw, this laptop is missing a battery, and the screen is all whiteish, and I have to hook it up to a tv to get it to run. YET I STILL MANAGED TO PUBLISH HA HA HAAAA!**


	21. Chapter 20

Sixclaw

Chapter 20

(Woohoo!)

 **FORT SKULL**

"That's it?" asked Sixclaw, whipping around to stare at Bootbrain.

"Aye, there she be, the glorious _Seahammer_!"

The Seahammer was a giant ship, three times the size of the _Destrier_ , the Dragon Queen's biggest ship. Made out of wood, with old style cannons, huge double barrel turrets on the sides of the deck, and three huge masts, the _Seahammer_ was well armed, and parked next to Fort Skull with it's huge, spiked wheels.

"It's a great ship, but how are we gonna take out twenty-five ironclads with it?" said Sixclaw.

One-Eye grinned at Sixclaw, "We'll do what we always do, wing it. Ride or die, amiright?"

"You are such an imbecile." said Sixclaw, rubbing her head with her paws.

 **ONE HOUR LATER**

"AWRIGHT YOU LAZY RETARDS! ON THE BOAT, WE AIN'T GOT NO TIME TO WASTE!" yelled a huge weasel with a hook for a left paw, drawing a long jagged cutlass.

Sixclaw whispered to Red, "What is his problem?"

Red smirked, "He's a bossy shitebag? Just kidding, that's First Mate Ironhook, he only pretends to be bossy."

They saw Bootbrain at the wheel, with One-Eye and Longtail at the gargantuan stoat's sides.

One-Eye had shed his black armour and put on an overcoat that reached to his bare footpaws, he wore five daggers on a bandolier, and had his familiar long scimitar at his belt like usual.

Bootbrain was clad in his usual floppy hat, dark green pants, and old sleeveless tunic. His giant cutlass was at his broad belt, ready to draw and kill at a moments notice.

Longtail wore two straps across his chest, with a sheathed dirk attached to one strap. The crazed rogue leader wore a short leather kilt and a wicked scowl.

Once everyone was aboard, there was a moment of silence, which was immediately broken by Bootbrain's rough voice.

"ALL HANDS ON DECK! Now, we're gonna go up against odds the like of which have ne'er been seen. Some of us might not make it back alive, but who gives a damn? We're pirates, and I'm only askin' ya this question once , Are ya ready to kick ass?"

"AYE CAPTAIN!"

"THEN RAISE THE SAILS! ALL BEASTS TO STATIONS!"

A fat, tailless otter scraped on a hunk of rotting wood with strings and a merry, off-key tune screeched into the rainy night air, as the gangplanks were drawn into the side of the giant ship. The sail billowed and the _Seahammer_ rolled away from Fort Skull.

Far from above, a pair of savage, predatory green eyes watched.

 **THE** _ **DESTRIER**_

Captain Wavebreak, the otter in charge of the mission, captain of the ironclad ship _Destrier_ watched as a bolt of lightning lit up the Crag. The otter felt an affinity with One-Eye, and was loathe to kill him, but One-Eye allied himself with the pirates that killed Wavebreak's family, so the last wildcat had to go.

The otter chuckled evilly as he watched his ships sail into the mouth of the Crag, marked by the lanterns on each metal ship's stern.

The otter saw a lightning flash illuminate a huge rock to his right.

The chuckling turned to shaking in fear, as another bolt of lightning illuminated something a lot larger, and considerably more mobile.

 **FIVE MINUTES EARLIER**

"OHBUGGEROHBUGGEROHBUGGEROHBUGGER!" yelled one Crabfang, who, like the rest of the crew, had roped himself to the ship as the giant ship hurtled off the cliff and into the sea.

The pirate ship hit the water with a huge "CRASH!"."

Crabfang cut himself loose with his curved knife. "I dun' feel so good." said the scrawny feral cat. Crabfang then proceeded to throw up all over himself.

"CAPTAIN! SHIP SPOTTED, DEAD AHEAD!"

"What's the plan?" yelled Ironhook.

Bootbrain stroked his wild beard, and thought. "Ummmm... I'm gonna ram em!"

"Are you insane?" yelled Sixclaw, "This ship is made out of wood, and that ship is made out of metal, There's no way we'll be able to-"

"Line 'er up! Release Old Rusty!" yelled Bootbrain, cutting Sixclaw off "MAKE FULL SAIL!"

The _Seahammer_ leaped and bounded over a particularly huge wave towards the biggest ship they could find, which just happened to be the _Destrier._

 **THE** _ **DESTRIER**_

As soon as the _Seahammer_ was sighted, pandemonium broke loose on the _Destrier_ , a large portion of the crew pissing themselves on the spot, and a tiny portion of the crew jumping in turrets, and firing wildly towards the _Seahammer,_ which was thankfully not hit due to the panicked adrenaline rush.

Sixclaw looked over the bow to find a huge, rusty spike slowly coming out of a flap in the mid-bow. _That looks messed up._

The spike hit the _Destrier_ with amazing force, and cleanly punctured the hull. A large squad of pirates ran into the hole, waving their weapons and yelling battle cries.

Suddenly, the _Seahammer_ 's huge cannons fired, each cannonball ripping iron like paper, and causing widespread chaos. Two hatches on the deck of the _Seahammer_ opened and giant balloons on ropes ejected, each one with a crewbeast in the basket. the large, fully automatic turrets attached to the balloons roared to life, one aiming for the bridge where a ship was controlled, and the other aiming for the engines, where the ship was powered from.

Sixclaw was on the deck with sabres in paw, she stood dumbfounded as chaos and bloodshed erupted across the deck. Suddenly, a gold form knocked her over, and bullets whizzed over her head. Sixclaw screamed as the face of a huge hawk. "WHAT THE HECK?"

"Stay outta the way, cat." said the hawk, taking off and sinking his talons into a Dragon Queen sailor who had shot him in the foot.

Suddenly, One-Eye grabbed a pair of leadAMGs and started firing each one with one paw. "DIE, YOU CLODS!" yelled the mad wildcat, before he was whacked over the head and knocked out.

Crabfang stopped by One-Eye's unconscious form and began to drag the thin wildcat to safety, but was hit by a crossbow bolt, which tore half of his ear off. "ME EAR! YOU STUPID BUGGERS SHOT ME DAMN EAR OFF!"

Sixclaw shook her head sadly at her friend. _At least you are still alive._ She looked sadly at the soaked little bundle of wet fur that was her friend Red, who had been hit by an arrow and might be dying.

"ME EAR! THIS AIN'T FUN ANYMORE! RRRAAGGH!"

Wavebreak suddenly appeared behind Bootbrain, brandishing a sword, the otter slammed the borrowed blade onto the back of Bootbrain's head.

Sixclaw fully expected bootbrain to die on the spot, but the blade just shattered on Bootbrain's head.

"But… How?" said Wavebreak.

"Metal, son. I'm sorry about' this." said Bootbrain, swiping Wavebreak's head off with his cutlass.

"Wavebreak's dead!" yelled a crewbeast.

The rest of the enemy sailors dissolved into chaos. Some attempted to fight, most surrendered, while a few committed suicide right then and there.

"ALRIGHT YOU LOT, LINE UP AT THE RAIL!" yelled Bootbrain.

The confused enemies complied.

A grin that could only be described as purely evil spread across Bootbrain's face. "Jump."

The Dragon Queen soldiers simply pinched their nostrils and jumped into the sea.

A similarly evil grin spread over the faces of a newly awakened One-Eye, and a blood-drenched Longtail.

"Release." said Longtail.

"The." said Bootbrain.

"Sharks." said One-Eye.

Sixclaw stood, frozen with horror as tanks holding huge, hungry sharks were brought on deck, and emptied in the water. The water turned red, as screams ensued. _What have I become?_

 **A/N**

 **Hey, so the new chapter is finally here, and it's chapter 20! Woohoo! The golden hawk is not mine, he is called Bluddtalon, and belongs to Firestar the warrior. He did not appear much in this chapter, but next chapter... Heh heh heh, i've got something planned. ;) This chapter is really meant to be a turning point, into the next part of the story. The leadAMG is a dragon queen weapon, it's just like a scorpion evo from COD Black ops 2. Enough of my rambling. One-Eye, Out.**

 **R/R**


	22. Chapter 21

Sixclaw

Chapter 21

 **DEYNA & COMPANY**

"HELP" yelled a desert rat, as a barrage of metal bullets obliterated his bare chest.

"Leave that one to me!" yelled Henbit, popping up from the dunes that Deyna, Nimbalo, and Blackpaw were hiding behind with the desert rats, and firing his javelin launcher into the cockpit of the last aircraft.

The wooden missile splintered the glass windshield and pierced the pilot's heart.

"TAKE COVER!" yelled Nimbalo as the small aircraft plunged down into the sand.

The large green tri-fighter jet hit the sand, and exploded.

The group walked out from behind the dune, but were stopped in their tracks by another huge aircraft, which opened fire, killing three and injuring five.

"We're out of projectiles!" said Jerril, "Maybe if we- OH HELLGATES!"

Deyna looked at the fighter, which was currently being destroyed by a huge golden hawk, who was ripping the engines out. _I must agree._

The engines failed, and the aircraft blew up in midair.

The beleaguered group all waved to the hawk, who circled around the wreckage once, and flew away.

As the huge avian flew away, Sandy turned to Blackpaw. "Think it'll be back?"

"I don't doubt it."

 **FORT SKULL**

Sixclaw sat on her couch, thinking about the mission that the Skullians had embarked on just a day before.

" _Metal, son."_

" _YOU STUPID BUGGERS SHOT ME DAMN EAR OFF!"_

" _I'm gonna ram em!"_

" _Release."_

" _The."_

" _Sharks… sharks… sharks…"_

" _SIXCLAW!"_

" _Can't believe he's dead…"_

" _You failed."_

" _ONE-EYE! NO, NO, NO!"_

" _SIXCLAW!"_

At this, Sixclaw woke up from her trance to see One-Eye sitting next to her. "What's going on? Where… Where's Red and Crabfang?"

At this, One-Eye shook his scarred head and extended his large paw. Sixclaw took it, and began to walk with him to the medicine tent.

As they entered, the hedgehog healer came over. "Come over here. They're waiting for you."

"Hey One-Eye." said Crabfang, as the scrawny feral cat sat on an infirmary bed. "If you can't tell, my ear is gone." said Crabfang, pointing to the spiky remnants of where his ear had been, before being ripped off by a crossbow bolt. "It ain't all bad, you should have seen the other beast."

One-Eye and Sixclaw looked towards the other bed, where Red lay, bandages wrapped around her chest.

"Hey." said Red, sitting up, but immediately falling back, "Come to see me off?"

"Don't talk that." said Crabfang, rushing over.

"Yes, don't talk that way, because you are going to live. The wound is not fatal, so you have little to no risk of death." said the healer, who had been listening in.

"Oh." said Red. "I thought I was gonna die."

"Who did this to you?" asked Crabfang.

"Some burn-faced squirrel with a bow." replied Red, "He looked familiar, but I don't know the name."

"Longbow." said Crabfang, standing up.

"What?" asked Sixclaw.

"Cara Quemada. The squirrel archer. I suppose you knew him?"

"No. I was just an infantry soldier, but after One-Eye's army killed my entire squad in a battle, I got demoted to palace guard, and you know the rest."

"I killed your entire squad?" said One-Eye, "Which one was that?"

"WHAT?!" yelled Sixclaw, "YOU DON'T REMEMBER?!"

"Anyway, this Cara Quemada. I'm going to find him." said Crabfang, standing up and drawing his curved sword. "I'm going to find him, and I'm going to kill him."

"One-Eye stood up. "I'll hold him down."

Sixclaw groaned. "Oh, not you too!"

"Crabs, I hate to say this, but you're no match for him. You're gonna get yourself killed. I don't wanna lose you." said Red.

"Come on, One-Eye. Is revenge really worth dying for?" asked Sixclaw.

One-Eye sighed "No."

"Are you kidding me?" yelled Crabfang. "Some bush-tailed bastard just shot my girlfriend, and you ain't gonna do somethin' about it?"

"We will do something, but rushing in is never the answer!" yelled Sixclaw.

"Oh, I'm sorry, your worshipness, I didn't know you were in charge!" growled Crabfang.

"Don't talk that way to Sixclaw!" yelled One-Eye.

"I can handle myself, One-Eye. I don't need the help of a murderer!" said Sixclaw, glaring at One-Eye.

"What the hell did I do?"

"You made an entire crew get eaten alive, killed more beasts than there are stars in the sky, and you don't even care about anyone or anything!"

"I care about Fort Skull!" yelled One-Eye. "I care about you!"

Red raised an eyebrow at the warlord.

"No. Just no. It's- I can't- just… just… don't go there. Please." said One-Eye.

"Give me one good reason to _not_ go kill that squirrel!" yelled Crabfang.

"BECAUSE HE WILL KILL YOU FIRST!" yelled Red.

One-Eye immediately started shouting. "SHUT UP EVERYBEAST! I'M GONNA GET BLOODWRATH!"

"Why should we?" said Sixclaw. "Murdering scum."

At that, One-Eye fell to the ground and closed his good eye. When it opened, it was blood red.

Everybeast went silent.

Crabfang suddenly drew his sword and slammed the pommel into One-Eye's head.

One-Eye let out a fearsome roar, kicked Crabfang across the huge tent, then slashed at Sixclaw with a dagger.

"OH BUGGER!" yelled Sixclaw, dodging the blade.

One-Eye suddenly punched the female down, and drew his scimitar. The wildcat raised the blade, and tried to bring it down, but found he could not move.

The thin wildcat trembled above Sixclaw, his whole body shaking from the electrical current out of the two wires embedded in his skin from the taser rifle.

One-Eye fell down as the wires flew back into the barrel of the gun.

The healer helped Sixclaw up. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah." said the small cat. "I think so."

The hedgehog pointed the electro-rifle at Crabfang and Sixclaw. "Now get out of here and let my patient get some rest, before you end up like him." at this, she nodded towards One-Eye, who was still twitching on the floor.

"Yes, ma'am."

 **A/N**

 **Hey, sorry about the long wait, but I was updating some of the early chapters. They still aren't as good as the newer ones, but are still acceptable. King doge, Skillet is kind of like a ghost band, but is still good. (I'm listening to them now!) The Grey Coincidence, One-Eye just got karma'd! Heads up, One-Eye will soon meet up with Deyna and Company**

 **R &R**


	23. Chapter 22

Sixclaw

Chapter 22

 **FORT SKULL**

"ONE-EYE! WAKE UP!"

One-Eye rolled over in his infirmary cot, and sleepily waved his paw at the beast bothering him.

Suddenly, One-Eye was on the floor, glaring at the other beast. "What is it, Crabfang."

"We have a problem. A group of hostiles is making their way across the flatlands. Bluddtalon spotted them when you sent him out to scout." said Crabfang "You also took bloodwrath and kicked me across the tent, almost killed Sixclaw, and got tazed by the healer."

"Alright, I'll be at the armoury. Get twenty good fighters, and meet me there." said One-Eye, standing up and grabbing his scimitar.

"Should I get Sixclaw?" asked Crabfang.

"Might as well. I need to apologise anyway." said One-Eye.

Crabfang nodded and left, leaving One-Eye alone with his thoughts. _Alright One-Eye, time to add a few more bodies to your kill count._

 **ONE HOUR LATER**

As promised, Crabfang appeared in the mechanic's armoury with the twenty chosen fighters.

One-Eye clapped his paws. "All right, We are going on a mission into the flatlands to find, and exterminate an unknown hostile group that Bluddtalon found. For this mission, everybeast must be carrying a gun, Understand?"

The chosen soldiers, including Sixclaw, Ironhook, Red, and the white fox known as Shard nodded.

One-Eye turned around and yelled into the depths of the workshop. "Come on out, Coggs."

A thin, twitchy, brown fox with weird goggles attached to his face appeared. "Hello."

Crabfang stepped forward, "Hey Coggs, any new toys for us to play with?"

Coggs grinned a maniacal smile, "Oh, you have no idea. Lasher! Flametail!"

A huge, long furred weasel, carrying a cutlass and a whip made his way out of the shelves, followed by a much smaller, similar looking weasel with a shockingly red tail tip, rolling a large cart.

"Cue the weapons demo."

Coggs walked up to One-Eye. "Boss, We upgraded your weapon of choice, I hope you like it."

One-Eye walked forward and gripped a box with his name on it. The large cat gripped the handles and opened it. Inside were two huge pistols, each with a long curving magazine in front of the trigger. He reached in again and found a medium sized full-auto rifle with a straight magazine.

The wildcat turned to Coggs, "Thank you. I think I'll put these to good use."

Crabfang came up, and received a smaller version of One-Eye's rifle with a knife on the front, followed by Red, who got a slim pistol.

After a while, the receiving of weapons was done, with some like Red getting small pistols, and others, like Lug, getting huge, automatic guns that obviously belonged on turrets.

Sixclaw herself got a light, versatile semi-auto rifle with a magazine coming from the grip, perfect for stealth and speed

A huge shark with legs, two sickles strapped to his back, and webbed paws, stood up and addressed the score of Skullians. "Alright, if'n ya gots a suit, suit up. It's gonna be a bumpy ride."

 **DEYNA & COMPANY**

Deyna sighed as the hot sun beat down on him. The otter lifted his canteen to his mouth and drank a sip of the tiny amount of water available.

Henbit walked up. "Most of the food and water got destroyed in the attack, so if we don't find food and water soon, we're dead."

Suddenly, Jerril walked up. "We found something, It's like an iron cart without a beast in the shafts, with wot looks like an iron staff on the top. I'm pretty sure it's dangerous."

Sandy snorted, "Ya think?"

 **IN THE VAN**

Sixclaw gripped her rifle in her paws, nervous for the coming conflict. _I hope we make it out alive._

Suddenly, the vehicle jerked to a stop, and One-Eye addressed his fighters. "All right, I'm going to try to reason with these newcomers. Lug, Ironhook, you come with me. For all of you in the truck, if I shout for backup, you come out and wreak havoc. Aim for paws, and shoulders. Try not to kill if you can help it. Clear? Alright." the tall wildcat put his helmet on, and walked out, followed by the two huge mustelids.

Outside, Deyna approached the vehicle, followed by Blackpaw, Nimbalo and Henbit.

The two parties met, and Deyna addressed One-Eye. "I am Deyna of Redwall. This is Nimbalo the slayer, this is Blackpaw, leader of the desert rats, and Henbit, second in command of the desert rats."

One-Eye regarded the group. "Are you a fighter or are you a foe?" asked the wildcat.

"We are friends, come from Redwall to help the Dragon queen.. I mean, Skullians," but by that time, One-Eye had his scimitar out, and ready to kill.

"So it is foe! I NEED BACKUP!" yelled One-Eye. The skullians immediately unloaded out of the van, and started firing.

Deyna drew his sword. "Stand down, whatever, whoever, you are. We are just passing through."

"Fight or die, woodlander." said One-Eye.

"If you want a fight, then you have one." said Deyna, attacking with a quick stab, but finding it parried almost immediately.

"YAHARR!" yelled One-Eye, slashing, and dodging with high speeds.

Deyna recovered from the onslaught, and swiped at One-Eye's throat, and slamming his rudder in the wildcat's back.

The two warriors fought on, evenly matched, until Deyna swung the sword of martin up under One-Eye's chin, catching the wildcat off guard, and causing him to drop his scimitar. Deyna kicked the wicked looking weapon away. One-Eye snarled and drew his rifle.

A burst of gunfire hit the sand in front of Deyna, One-Eye's excitement at finding a worthy opponent causing him to miss with every shot.

Soon, the wildcat was out of ammo, and drew a knife, slashing wildly and knocking the sword of Martin out of Deyna's grasp, and getting hit by several punches.

"DIE, SWAB!" yelled One-Eye, scoring his claws down Deyna's head, and sinking his fangs into the otters arm.

Deyna screamed and smashed One-Eye in the face, tearing the helmet from One-Eye's head, and slamming him into the sand, presumably knocking him out, before Deyna collapsed from exhaustion.

The otter got back up. Deyna had taken a serious beating. Clawmarks, bruises, and several large cuts peppered the otter's body. Deyna lurched towards his sword, before hearing a menacing growl.

The otter turned around and stared as One-Eye pushed himself into a crouch. The bloody wildcat rumbled a snarl as bloodwrath came over him, and spat out a large fang.

Deyna realized what the wildcat's blood-red eyes meant, and prepared himself for the inevitable ass-kicking.

One-Eye lunged at Deyna, venomous iron tail barb raised, claws ready, and foaming-at-the-mouth pissed.

"STOP!" yelled Sixclaw, positioning herself in front of the charging wildcat.

One-Eye stopped, and the bloodwrath faded out of him.

"Okay, can you two try not to kill each other for five minutes? Thank you. So Deyna, You say you came from Redwall to help us?"

"Yes I did." said the otter, glaring at One-Eye. "Wait, who's Us? Who am I even fighting?"

"I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is One-Eye, but my full title is Boss One-Eye the warlord, commander of the Skullians."

Suddenly, Blackpaw ran up. "You're One-Eye! So… That must be Bootbrain, and I think that's Longtail."

One-Eye chuckled. "You're correct. I guess you've done some research."

"All he does is eat, read and sleep." added Deyna, earning himself a cuff on the ear from Blackpaw.

"Anyway, we want to help you win the war." said Sandy, walking up.

"My advice, go home. You don't want to get involved in this." said One-Eye.

Bootbrain trundled over. "A few extra fighters wouldn't hurt."

One-Eye sighed, "Fine." the wildcat then picked up his helmet and tapped a button on the side. "Coggs? It's me. I think we're gonna need a few troop transports over here."

 **A/N**

 **50 REVIEWS! Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story, and you all get virtual brownies. To Frostcloud: No, I do not play COD. I don't play many fps games. Shoutouts to king doge, The grey coincidence, sebias of redwall, firestar the warrior, Waycaster, and lord Demon. (Thought I forgot you? No way! I may be able to arrange that.) To king doge, The guns that the Dragon Queen's army uses are low power, not able to penetrate armour, so the Skullians still use armour. Swords are used in close combat and what kind of Redwall story would this be without sword fights? Thanks again to everyone!**

 **R &R!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Sixclaw**

 **Chapter 23**

 **ON THE TRANSPORT**

Deyna stared at One-Eye, who was talking with Crabfang. _There is something up with these vermin. They're different. I need to find out more about them._

At this, The otter stood up, and walked towards Ironhook. "Who are you?" asked the former taggerung.

"My name is Ironhook, First mate o' the Seahammer." Said the hulking weasel pirate. "Whaddaya want?"

"I want to know who _he_ is." Said Deyna, pointing towards One-Eye.

"Apparently, One-Eye over there comes from the southswardian utopia. Nasty place. I heard that his sister gave him his scar. She's a crime boss there. Or was. Maybe still is. That's all I knows."

 _Southsward, huh? Didn't know that wildcats lived there._ Thought Deyna. "What was his sister's name?"

"I'm pretty sure it was Spark." Said longtail.

Deyna remembered hearing that name in one of Blackpaw's lectures, but could not pinpoint the context. _Meh. I'll remember eventually._

 **THE QUEEN'S PALACE**

"Another attack failed!? A fleet destroyed? Sunfur, you'd better have a damn good explanation for this!"

"Oh, some more bad news." Said one of the Dragon Queen's attendants. "One of the newer captains saint a crack squad at Fort Skull. They tried to sell their product, and got massacred. Didn't even stand a chance."

"Great, any good news?" Said the irritated queen.

"Yes, actually. We spotted a fleet of airborne transports heading across the flatlands. Unarmed, and unprotected."

"Very well." Said the queen. "Kill them all, and do be quick about it. I don't want another screw-up."

"Yes mistress..."

 **A/n**

 **Hey, sorry about not updating, and the short chapter. I just have a lot of work to do in the real world. This has to be my shortest chapter yet! To sjw: Please stop disrespecting other people's work. If you voiced your feelings in a more friendly manner, I'm sure people would listen to you more, and you would be helping people instead of hurting their feelings. P.s, how do you people think this new battle is going to play out? I would love to hear your thoughts!**

 **R &R, and get some R&R.**


	25. Chapter 24

Sixclaw

Chapter 24

 **SOMEWHERE OVER THE FLATLANDS**

The four transports flew above the flatlands. Inside the slow-moving vehicle, One-Eye looked back on his past.

 _"Get up, brother!" a small underfed, tawny furred wildcat struggled to his paws, as a red furred older female wildcat paced around the alleyway._

 _"You think a real enemy would be this soft on ya? Get up ya lazy mange-coat!"_

 _The young wildcat growled, and flew at the other cat, but was pinned against the wall._

 _"You are small, and weak. Use it to your advantage. Attack fast, and try to dodge."_

" _Yes sister." said the young male wildcat._

" _That's enough for today. You're lucky ya have me to teach you. Remember,Yer my brother, an' I still love ya, even though yer a weakling'. Now get outta here."_

 _Two years later, the small wildcat had grown much larger, and had developed scruffy fur and cold, tired eyes. The cat sat in a room, with other assorted vermin, with several large bags of money in the middle._

 _"We done it! We robbed the bank!" said a tough looking fox with brass earrings._

 _At this, the wildcat broke into a smile. "Yes, we did!" Wish I didn't feel so shitty about it though. he thought._

 _One year later, the two wildcats were fighting. The young male drew a pair of knives and charged the female, who threw an ax straight at his forehead. The tawny furred cat dodged, but the ax still slammed into his face across his eye and the bridge of his nose._ As the ax hit him, a loud bang knocked One-Eye out of his memories.

 _Crap. they found us._ Thought One-Eye. "SIXCLAW, CRABFANG, COME WITH ME!"

The four beasts ran to the bridge, where the two pilots were panicking.

"GET THE THRUSTERS BACK ONLINE!"

"I CAN'T! THEY BLEW OUT THE GENERATORS!"

"What's going on?" asked Sixclaw.

"We're under attack! They shot the generators, so we can't move!"

"Dammit." said One-Eye. "Crabs, you get some troops and get to the armory. Get a big-ass gun and follow us. Sixclaw, you come with me." At this, the wildcat pulled out one of his pistols, made sure it was loaded, and handed it to Sixclaw.

The dark brown furred she-cat gripped the huge pistol. "You sure about this?"

"Nope." said One-Eye. "But what the hell, who cares about that?"

Sixclaw gave him an odd look.

"Relax, mate. It's gonna be fun." said the thin wildcat, grinning at her.

 _I'm gonna regret this._ Thought Sixclaw, before running off after One-Eye.

The two cats took off down the hallway.

Meanwhile, the fighter planes hovered around the four transports, waiting for their next dive bombing run. You can imagine how surprised they were when two felines popped out of hatches and fired their weapons at the jets.

"Ratatatat!" the two pistols barked fire and lead, and bullets sped towards the pilots. Most missed the mark, but some hit the target, and dropped an enemy.

Meanwhile, another squad had been concentrating their firepower upon one of One-Eye's transport boosters, which failed after about 5 minutes later.

"WHAT THE HELL?" said One-Eye, dropping down into the hatch. He tapped his comlink. "COGGS! WE NEED EVAC NOW! YES, NOW, DAMMIT!" the wildcat turned to Sixclaw. "Evac is on its way, but it's gonna be a while. We need to hold out for about an hour."

"How are we supposed to do that?" asked Sixclaw. _If only we had planes…_ suddenly, Sixclaw was struck by an idea. "What if we took over one of their ships?"

"I can't fly one of those! That was never in training!" said One-Eye.

"Who said anything about you flying?" said Sixclaw, giving One-Eye a grin.

"You are reminding me of me. I don't think that's a good thing." said One-Eye.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Sixclaw.

"One of me is bad enough. Two of me will destroy the world." said One-Eye.

Sixclaw gave him an odd look, then climbed out the hatch and began scaling the ship's hull.

One-Eye groaned, and placed a paw on his head "It's official, we're all gonna die.

 **A/N**

 **So filler… Sorry for the long wait! Btw, we just hit 1,300 views!**


	26. Chapter 25

Sixclaw

Chapter 25

 **FORT SKULL**

 _Of course there had to be an attack, in the middle of lunch break!_ thought Lasher, striding towards the launch bay. Several skullian fighter jets were there, awaiting launch.

The large weasel hit the big red button that opened the doors to the launch bay. Lasher grabbed a microphone, and spoke over the com. "All fighters, we are go for launch."

"Copy that."

"Roger."

"Strapped in."

"Fighters are go."

"Launch."

Twenty skullian fighters activated their boosters, and flew off towards the flatlands.

 **SOMEWHERE OVER THE FLATLANDS**

Sixclaw climbed down the hull of the massive transport. _What the hell was I thinking? Sure, Sixclaw, just climb the hull in the middle of a battle, and rewire the mainframe!_

Sixclaw knocked off the cover to the control panel, and tapped into her com. "Alright, what do I do?"

"First, hit the Divert Power button."

"Alright." Sixclaw hit the small purple button, and the sound of a massive machine powering down split the air.

"Now, switch the busted fuse out with the backup fuse." said Coggs. "It's inside that little black panel."

Sixclaw opened the panel, and a little tube with a sliver of metal inside fell out, and into her paw. She then grabbed the blown fuse and ripped it out, letting it fall to the ground far below. She plugged the new fuse back in. "Alright, what do I do now?"

"Now, you hit the divert power button again, and get the hell out of there."

"So rude." said Sixclaw, hitting the button.

The cat began to climb back up the hull, but a Dragon queen fighter appeared behind her. The gun centered, the barrel rotated, and Sixclaw prepared herself for death.

Suddenly, Crabfang threw himself onto the windshield, and stabbed through the glass with his sword, killing the pilot, and jumped in. "Get in!"

Sixclaw jumped in, and Crabfang took the seat to the right. "I'll fly!" said Sixclaw.

"When did you learn to fly one of these?"

"It was a part of basic training." said Sixclaw.

"Okay, now let's go pick up One-Eye!" yelled Crabfang. Sixclaw thumbed the accelerator forward, and the small ship boosted, sending it towards where One-Eye stood, arms waving, on top of the massive transport ship.

Sixclaw slowed her ship down, and One-Eye jumped into the cockpit.

"Oh, hey One-Eye!" said Crabfang. "Nice of you to join us!"

One-Eye glared at the snarky feral cat. "Shut up, Crabs."

"Not to interrupt, but we'll need a gunner!" said Sixclaw.

"I'll do it!" said One-Eye and Crabfang simultaneously.

"Alright, One-Eye. You shoot, and Crabfang will be my copilot."

One-Eye climbed down into the gunner's seat, and revved the massive cannon.

The ship took off, and One-Eye yelled, and began shooting.

Suddenly, few Skullian ships appeared on the horizon.

"We're saved!" yelled Crabfang, grinning happily.

Then the ships got shot down.

"We're _Not_ saved!" yelled Sixclaw, diverting power to the thrusters.

At seeing part of his prized air fleet blown up, the wildcat became pissed. "SONUVA- MY SHIPS! THEY BLEW UP MY SHIPS!"

"The only way we are gonna survive this is if we protect the transport until we get to Fort Skull."

"Wrong." said One-Eye. "We can fly to Fort Skull and get the _Rebel Spirit_."

" _Rebel Spirit_? Risky bet."

"What's the _Rebel Spirit_?" asked Sixclaw.

"My ship." said One-Eye. "It's a prototype."

"But what about the rest?" said Sixclaw.

"What about em?" said One-Eye, "I have complete confidence in my troops to survive twenty minutes without me."

"Good point." conceded Sixclaw, revving the engine and turning the plane towards the woods.

 **FORT SKULL, ABOUT TEN MINUTES LATER**

"There she is!" said One-Eye, as him, Sixclaw and Crabfang, arrived in the airship bay.

What the wildcat was talking about was a medium sized ship. It had a semicircular wing at the back, and a rectangular wing in the middle of the ship, which did not look as much for flight as it did holding the massive amount of weapons on the ship. It had a crew cabin at the back, and was black with red trim. The words " _Rebel Spirit_ " were painted in large, red letters on the side.

"Let's go!" yelled Sixclaw, leading the way into the ship. "I CALL SHOTGUN!"

"Dammit, I was hoping to snag that."

"Cheer up, Crabs. You get one of the turrets.

"Oh. Cool."

 **SOMEWHERE OVER THE FLATLANDS**

The _Rebel Spirit_ flew low to the ground, wreaking havoc with the cannons and missiles. Suddenly, a squad of Skullian fighter jets came from behind and fanned out, each taking a Dragon Queen airship.

"YEAH! GET SOME, GET SOME, GET SOME, HAHAHAHAHAAA!" yelled Crabfang as he went ham on the enemies with the turret.

Suddenly, a Dragon Queen fighter landed a hit on a Skullian airship.

Then, like a chain reaction, ships started going down left and right.

"Dammit, we lost Remi!" yelled a Skullian pilot, speaking over the com.

"Gabe is down!"

"Bloodface too."

"Sir, we've got almost nothing left. It's your call. If you want to keep fighting, we'll stand behind you, but we should-"

"Fall back." said One-Eye.

"Transport 116F, initiate escape route." said Crabfang.

"Copy that _Rebel Spirit_ , initiating now."

One the transport, Bootbrain, who had been in charge during One-Eye's absence, was leading the team back to the main cabin, after he had heard the boost alert.

"BUCKLE UP, BOYS! THIS IS GONNA BE ONE HELLUVA RIDE, HAHAHA!"

The confused Desert rats followed the example of their new Skullian allies, and clicked the straps into place.

Sixclaw and One-Eye watched as the larger ship's exhaust belched fire and smoke as the huge transport accelerated and was at Fort Skull in a matter of minutes.

One-Eye sighed, and spoke to his squadron. "Let's go home."

Twelve ships flew off into the distance.

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys, sorry about the long wait, and this chapter being a bit more gun heavy. But I updated! Also, Something big is coming. I don't know when, and I don't know what, but I do know one thing. It's gonna be big.**

 **R &R!**


	27. Chapter 26

Sixclaw

Chapter 26

 **FORT SKULL**

"So this is Fort Skull. Smaller than I thought it would be." said Nimbalo, walking out of the transport.

Sandy nudged him. "Shut up! These guys will kill at a moments notice!"

"She's right." said a fit-looking ferret with a cigarette dangling from his mouth and a large rifle on his shoulder. The left side of his head was all burn scars and was missing a left ear.

"Piss off, Deadshot. You too, Deadeye!" said the weasel.

Nimbalo turned to see a nearly identical ferret slinking up behind him, except this one had no burns, and an eyepatch.

"What? Ain't against the law." said the ferret.

"You beasts, I swear…" said Nimbalo, massaging his head with his paws.

Meanwhile, One-Eye occupied himself by staring at Sixclaw.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" asked Crabfang, who had snuck up on One-Eye.

The tall wildcat did not respond.

"Ahh. Ya like her, right?"

"Bugger you."

"You should invite her over." said Crabfang. "It's obvious ya like her."

"Not a bad idea… Still not gonna happen."

Crabfang shrugged. "Your loss."

Crabfang stared at One-Eye.

One-Eye stared back.

Then tall wildcat rubbed his head. "Fine…"

"That's me matey!" said Crabfang, patting One-Eye on the head.

"Don't patronize me. I'm older than you."

Crabfang sniggered, and went off to consult Shard on security matters.

One-Eye sighed to himself. _This is not good for my sanity._

 **PALACE OF THE DRAGON QUEEN**

"I honestly did not think you would be able to score a victory against those Skullians." said the Dragon Queen. "Well done, _Supreme commander._ "

"Are- are you serious?" said Sunfur.

"Never more."

"THIS IS AWESOME!"

"Now for your first mission as supreme commander, find a band of rogues, and round them up, bringing them to join us."

"And then?" asked Sunfur.

"Another. And another. And another. I want at least five hundred more soldiers by next month.

"Yes mistress…"

 **FORT SKULL**

Deyna was quietly sitting and taking Fort Skull in, when suddenly, the former taggerung blacked out.

 _"Huh. I wondered when I'd get to talk to you again."_

 _"Who the hell are you- Wait, you're supposed to be dead!"_

 _Sawney Rath twirled his blade and laughed. "Am I not?"_

 _Deyna unsheathed his sword. "What do you want?"_

 _"To talk." said the juska._

 _"Say your piece, and then leave my head!"_

 _"So you are going up against the biggest army in the southlands." said the ferret._

 _"Yes." said Deyna. "I have to. These beasts need me."_

 _"That they do."_

 _Suddenly, Sawney grabbed the bigger otter by the shoulders and stared into his eyes. "I don't know if you will live, so I wanted to talk to you, and tell you something."_

 _"And that something is?" asked Deyna._

 _"Your father will always be your father, even if you are too old to call me father."_

 _"Wait-what?"_

 _"Gotta go, be good, my son." and with that, Sawney Rath walked off and disappeared in the distance._

 _Deyna watched with his mouth wide open, and suddenly awoke._

"Deyna! WAKE UP, IDIOT!"

"What?" asked the otter, sitting up.

"I found these things called guns!"

"What?"

"Yeah, you point 'em at beasts, pull a trigger, and it blows huge holes in them!" said Nimbalo, smiling like a dibbun at a nameday feast.

Deyna sighed, and rubbed his forehead. "And the rats wonder why I get headaches…"

 **REDWALL ABBEY**

Martin the warrior walked the halls of Redwall Abbey. He was everywhere, and nowhere.

The warrior chuckled inwardly as he saw a dibbun get knocked over and do a full sumersault in the abbey pond.

Martin felt someone speaking to him. The current abbess, Mhera, was speaking to his tapestry. "Martin, help my brother return safe from the southlands."

The warrior felt a prophecy bubbling up from his mind. _Oh shit, not this agai-_

 _Seven shall come, Six will return._

 _If One does not die, then Redwall will burn._

 _The hellgates cursed shall win the fight._

 _And and make a choice between darkness or light._

The warrior mouse grimaced _. Well that surely sucked. I wonder what that means…_

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys, sorry about the long wait, school's a bitch, but I'm back, and Sixclaw in no longer on hiatus! (As you can probably see...)**

 **R &R!**


	28. Chapter 27

Sixclaw

Chapter 27

 **SOUTHSWARD, TWO HUNDRED SEASONS IN THE PAST, TWO HUNDRED SIXTEEN IN THE FUTURE.**

Somewhere in southsward, an otter and a fox were working on manipulating another realm when it happened.

The portal had collapsed in, folding space and time. Artifacts from times in the future moved to the present.

The fox and the otter looked at each other, and thought the same thing. _Well, shite…_

 **FORT SKULL, PRESENT TIME**

 _Crap, crap, crap, bad idea!_ Thought One-Eye, as the wildcat prepared to go talk to Sixclaw.

One-Eye summoned up all his courage, and walked over to Sixclaw. "Umm, Sixclaw?"

"Yes?" said Sixclaw, "What's up?"

"I- uhh, wouldyouliketohangoutsometime?" said One-Eye, his ears turning red."

Sixclaw looked the wildcat in his single eye. "Sure!"

One-Eye grinned, albeit a bit nervously. "Cool! I'll be at my apartment later, if you want ta come by."

"Wait, you live in an apartment? You're a warlord, and you live in an apartment?"

"Yes, I live there with Crabfang and Red." said One-Eye. "The good thing is that you never get lonely."

"I suppose so. Though it's doubtful that Crabfang does a good job at being an adviser."

"No, he actually does." Said One-Eye.

"Huh. Didn't expect that."

Suddenly, the sound of an explosion split the air, and klaxons began to scream, followed by a string of profanity.

"Oh shit, Coggs blew something up!" yelled One-Eye, as smoke wafted up from the workshop.

When they arrived, they saw Adran trying to beat out the fire that had engulfed his tail, and the two weasel brothers running around with fire extinguishers, screaming bloody murder.

"AND WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" yelled One-Eye, grabbing another fire extinguisher off the wall and spraying it on a pile of ammunition that just burst into flame.

"Coggs rewired the wrong circuit." said Lasher, nursing a scorched paw. "It's bad."

"Oh shit… Where the bloody hell is Coggs?" yelled Flametail, with a soot-blackened arm and a patch of missing fur on his neck.

"I don't know! Nobody's seen him since the explosion!" said an otter, wheeling out a blackened beast on a cart.

"Where was he when it happened?" asked Sixclaw, coughing into her arm.

"He was underneath project 86724 when it exploded. The gas tank was on the top of the vehicle when it blew, so we have reason to believe he is still alive." said the otter, pushing the injured beast out of the workshop."

One-Eye rubbed his head with a paw. "Did you check _UNDER_ project 86724?"

"Duh."

Suddenly, Coggs gingerly walked into the workshop. "Uhhh… What the hell happened?"

"COGGS?!" yelled One-Eye, Lasher, Sixclaw, and Flametail.

"Yes, it's me. Again, what happened?" said the brown fox.

Adran looked at One-Eye. "If there are two Coggs's… You know what this means."

"I do." said One-Eye, grimacing. "There's a spy in Fort Skull…"

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys, as I said in the last chapter, school's a bitch, but I am finally done, and should be able to update more frequently. Sorry about the long wait, and the shortness of this chapter.**

 **R &R!**


	29. Chapter 28

Sixclaw

Chapter 28

 **THE DAGON QUEEN'S PALACE**

The Dragon Queen lay awake in her room, thinking about the war she was winning. The war that was now her responsibility since she had threw the old queen into a dungeon to rot.

" _Hello, your majesty."_

The Dragon Queen jumped up, ready to call for the guards.

"Relax. I've come to help you win the war." said a black fox, leaning on the doorframe.

"Who are you?" asked the Dragon Queen

"Call me Pallpelt."

"Alright, Pallpelt. What do you have against the Skullians and their beasts?"

"One-Eye, Bootbrain, the lot of them, I want to make their lives hell."

"And why should I let you join? What use would you be?" aked the Dragon Queen, skeptical of the fox.

Pallpelt conjured a fireball, illuminating the room. "This useful enough?"

"Ah. Point taken. Welcome to the fold!" said the dragon Queen, holding out her paw.

Pallpelt shook it, and smiled wickedly at the evil vixen. "I think we're going to be an Excellent team…"

 **FORT SKULL, 1 YEAR IN THE PAST**

One-Eye lay awake in his room, thinking about the losing war. The losing war that was now his responsibility, after Adran had been convicted of murder, and demoted.

 _"Hello, One-Eye."_

The wildcat sat bolt upright, pulled a gun from under his pillow, and his scimitar from the side of the matress. "Who are you!?" said the wildcat, springing out of bed, and advancing towards the otter leaning against the doorframe. The wildcat primed his pistol. "I'll shoot! Don't play with me!"

"Relax, cat." said the otter. "I've come to help you win the war."

"Oh yeah?! Well what's your name? Tell me, dammit!"

"You can call me Tancred." said the otter.

"Fine, you have one minute to explain why I should not gut-shoot you and catapult your intestines into the Dragon Queen's bedroom, before I do as threatened."

"I want to mess up her life." said Tancred. The wildcat brandishing the pistol seemed to consider this. "Let me join your side, and her life will be hell."

"Okay, and why should I let you join?" asked One-Eye, slowly sliding his claw away from the trigger.

"Magic powers." said Tancred.

"Yeah, right." said One-Eye, smirking at Tancred. The wildcat suddenly found himself flung against a wall, his kevlar nightshirt pinned to the wall by several playing cards. "Yep. You got magic powers and shit."

The cards flew back into Tancred's sleeve, melting into his fur. The otter walked up to the young warlord, and helped him up. The otter grinned at One-Eye. "I think we're going to be an Excellent team…"

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys! Sorry about disappearing!I will probably add more to this chapter, but I'm too lazy to do it now.**

 **R &R!**


	30. Chapter 29

Sixclaw

Chapter 29

 **FORT SKULL, PRESENT DAY**

Grey sat at a desk, interrogating somebeast, Korah sitting along side him. "So. A black fox. That's your story."

"Aye, I saw the bastard turning into Coggs, and screwing with the vehicle!"

"Hmm, My deduction is you are either tripping some serious balls, or you are full of shit."

"I swears I saw 'im do it!" said then unfortunate 'Witness' being subjected to a grilling.

"Yeah- oh wait, what is this?" said grey, pushing a red button on his comlink. The ferret suddenly turned pale. "Are- Are you sure? Yes, sir, I understand."

"What was that?" asked the beast, a brown squirrel. "What's going on?"

Grey sighed. "It appears I have to work with the most annoying beasts in the entire fortress, and track down a killer who can _SHAPESHIFT_ , alone, without comms, or any communications AT ALL. Worst day ever."

"Well, sucks for you." said the squirrel, leaving the room.

Grey growled at the squirrels retreating back. "Dick…"

Meanwhile, at the Fort Skull shooting range, all was peaceful. The sun was shining, the air was warm, a little bird came down and rested on one of the targets- "BANG"

The bird turned into a splot of blood and gore on the target, while a whole flock of birds flew away after seeing one of their brethren get sniped.

"DEADEYE YOU ASSHAT! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LINE UP THE SHOT AND GET THAT TRIPLE KILL!"

"Shut up, dickhead." Deadeye, a lean, one-eyed ferret pulled his single eye away from the scope of his rife.

"DON'T CALL ME DICKHEAD, YOU SHIT-FACED POLTROON!" yelled a similar-looking ferret, Deadshot. The only difference was that this one had no left ear, and the left side of his face and head was covered in burn scars.

"THAT'S IT! You are going down- wait up, what the hell is this?" asked Deadeye.

"I'll take the call" said deadshot, reaching for the phone.

"Nah, dude, I'll handle it. WHAT ARE YOU DOING CALLING THIS NUMBER? Oh wait, sorry boss. Didn't realize t was you. Yes, yes, I understand. Alright, have a good day."

"Who was that?" asked the burned ferret.

"Crabfang. He says we have to work with the master of torture, and investigate the beast what blew up the armoury."said Deadeye, putting th e safety on his rifle on.

"Awesome! It'll be like sherlock Holt! That was my favorite movie growing up."

Deadeye sighed, rubbing his head with a paw. _Why is my brother such an idiot…_

 **THE DRAGON QUEEN'S PALACE**

"Dark, you must understand. I can't beat the skullians on my own, even with Sunfur's mercs and my new asset. I NEED YOUR HELP!" Dark, a large, black otter, clad in a tunic made of skin, and a hooded leather cloak, and carrying a long sword with a twisting blade, laughed at the vixen.

"My brother Wavebreak joined you. Look what happened to him."

"He lived a good life, and was made captain of the finest warship I had."

"YOU GOT HIM KILLED!"

"Give me another chance!"

"Fine." Dark let out a bizarre smile, which looked more like someone hit him in the mouth with a bent meat cleaver. "I will return in 2 seasons. If you still have more than 50 percent of your troops, I will help you. If not, I will kill every beast in the southlands. Including you." with this, the terrifying otter left the room, leaving the Dragon Queen alone with her thoughts.

"Fates, do I hate him." said the vixen, reaching for a goblet of water with a shaking paw. After gulping the whole thing in less than 5 seconds, she wiped her mouth, and decided to avoid contact with the otter as much as possible.

 **FORT SKULL**

Sixclaw walked up to the door of One-Eye's apartment. The wildcat opened it. "Hey Sixclaw, hows it going?" said One-Eye.

"Meh. Apparently Red disappeared for 3 days and then came back after shooting up the Dragon Queen's barracks."

One-Eye laughed. "Yep, that she did. Wanna come in?"

"Sure!" said Sixclaw, walking in with One-Eye behind her, and into a room filled with large, heavily armed beasts. One-Eye drew his scimitar, and tried to break down the door, but a masked beast appeared behind Sixclaw and held a loaded crossbow to her head.

"Drop the sword, vermin, and she lives, wot."

"AND WHO THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?!" shouted One-Eye, pulling out one of his pistols.

"We're the long patrol!" said the lead beast, a hare. "Here to put an end to all of this villainy 'n wotwot!"

The wildcat promptly pointed his pistol at the hare holding Sixclaw hostage, and then opened fire, killing the patroller, and then all hell broke loose.

One-Eye grabbed a hare, and threw him at the others, smashed through the door, and then barreled out into the hallway. "EVERYONE, TO ARMS! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

 **A/N**

 **Well? Betcha didn't see that coming. Though to be fair, I kept it a secret from everybody, even the RRR.**

 **R &R!**


	31. Chapter 30

Sixclaw

Chapter 30!

 **FORT SKULL**

Fort Skull was in chaos. Skullians, rogues, pirates, and hares were running around, attacking each other.

The Long patrol had even brought what looked like a battering ram crossed with a crossbow. When the massive machine fired, the deadbolt broke and the gate swung open, letting in the long patrol.

Deyna, who had been enjoying his stay at fort skull, had been confused as to whether he should fight these beasts. Hares were woodlanders, and would not attack fellow woodlanders… Right?

This opinion changed when a hare ran to a bank vole and ran him through with a lance. _Yep, I was wrong._ The tall otter ran out of his quarters, whirling Martin's sword "REDWAAAAAALLL!"

And, of course, the otter had to run straight into a bloodwrathing One-Eye.

Deyna fell on his tail, and looked up at the wildcat. He stood tall, scimitar in one paw, and the disembodied head of a hare in the other.

"Ummmm… Hi?" said Deyna, a bit unnerved by the blood-spattered vermin.

One-Eye's only response was a loud, feral sounding growl. He then brought the hare head up to deyna's face, and crushed it like a grape.

Inside the wildcats mind, two voices raged.

 _He's a woodlander! Kill him!_

 _No! He may still be of use._

 _Shut up, One-Eye._

 _Just… let me take the wheel. You can have it back tonight._

 _Bloody fine. But I'm going on a rampage tonight!_

 _Okay, just give it here._

Meanwhile, Deyna was just staring at the warlord, while he seemingly argued with himself. Suddenly, the wildcat's single eye turned from red to pink to blue. "Sorry about that!" said One-Eye, helping Deyna up.

Deyna stared at the wildcat. "What the Hell is going on here?!"

"Dunno." Said One-Eye. "Hares are attacking, I'm not sure why."

"THis is a vermin fort! The long patrol's job is getting rid of vermin forts!"

"Ah. So we're doomed."

Meanwhile, the Skullians were the opposite of doomed. the hares may have been superior fighters, but the vermin had the technological advantage. Despite this, some didn't even need a gun. Adran was killing hares left and right, spears, stones, and arrows bouncing off the armoured juggernaut, as he plowed through the ranks like a hot knife through butter.

Despite the overgrown wolverine wreaking havoc, guns killing hares like nothing, and tank shells destroying shields and squadrons easily, the hares were not giving up.

They swarmed a single Skullian, attacking until the beast was dead, then moving on to the next beast, doing the same to him.

Suddenly, color sergeant Thistlepad of the 41'st pike squad gave loud battle cry, and leapt towards Crabfang, who was wielding a shotgun with deadly accuracy. As the large hare hurtled towards him, Crabfang's accuracy streak did not break. You can probably infer what happened.

The hares heard the loud boom, and seeing the sergeant fall to the ground missing more chest than he had, they decided retreat and regrouping would be a good idea. Adran picked up a wrecked tank and flipped it towards them as they left.

"GOOD RIDDANCE!" yelled the massive wolverine, laughing as hares ran about to avoid the chucked vehicle.

"Do ye think they'll be back?" asked Coggs, who barely had a scratch on him, due to a flamethrower he had recently developed for this exact purpose.

"Aye." said One-Eye, wiping blood off his sword. "But next time, we'll be ready."

 **A/N**

 **This chapter is really short. Sorry. Also, a special message to iidubbiz: Screw off, Matthew. I don't have time for your shit. (He's my brother)**

 **R &R!**


	32. Chapter 31

Sixclaw

Chapter 31

 **BASE 3, UNDISCLOSED LOCATION**

The Dragon Queen sat with Sunfur at her right, and Pallpelt at her left. "And… Who are these again?" asked the vixen, giving Sunfur a strange look.

"Delta squad 666, an elite Skullian death squad. They defected after we took this base." said the merc, fiddling with his crossbow.

"Ah. Traitors." Said the Dragon Queen, inspecting the soldiers. They were a score large, including officers, and all had long shaggy fur, battle scars, massive heavy overcoats, a large gas mask permanently attached to their face, and nasty-looking weapons including gas grenades, jagged black swords, sniper rifles, and flamethrowers. "Well? Can you speak?"

Only one beast spoke. "They are all mute. All except me and two others."

"Why you?" asked the corrupt ruler.

"They don't need to speak. I do." Said the beast, a mustelid of some sort. "I am the commander. Any questions?"

"Yeah, Why can't they speak?" asked the Dragon Queen.

"Because the mask is permanently grafted to their face." On the vixen's left, Pallpelt visibly shuddered.

"How the hell do they even eat?!" said the Queen.

"A feeding tube in the wrist." said the beast.

"So, changing from this delightful conversation, will you serve me?" asked the vixen. "Do you have what it takes to exterminate the Skullians, and help me- I mean, US take control of the southlands and beyond?"

"No." said the leader.

"What?!"

"I said, no. I have heard no offers of money No offers of housing, food, or drink. So no. You are also a total brat." said the mustelid.

"So that's how it is. Pallpelt, kill him."

"With pleasure." said the fox, conjuring a ball of fire in his hand, and began to heat the commanders insides up. The mustelid betrayed no pain, though as his organs melted, his voice got higher pitched as he said these words:

"Longing, rusted, furnace, daybreak, seventeen, benign, nine, homecoming, one, freight car! Agree to nothing!" At the end of the sentence, he finally gave out, and died.

The Dragon queen turned to the other officer. "How abut you? Be you any smarter?"

"Go to Hell!"

"Okay. Sunfur?" Said the Dragon Queen, gesturing towards the second officer, who had already started reciting the keywords.

The small golden fox leapt out of his seat, and fired his crossbow at the second officer, the bolt going straight through his head, and landing in the wall, where it remained, quivering.

"Well, third time is the charm! How about you?" asked the queen.

The third officer looked straight at the queen, and spoke. "Ready to comply."

 **FORT SKULL**

Sixclaw ran towards the sound of screaming. When she arrived, the beast who was making all the noise was a hare missing a leg.

The hare shrieked in pain, only the shrieks were solely made up of "Wot wots" Sixclaw dragged the hare out of a pile of bodies, and laid him on the ground. The hare screamed again, trying to reach for a dagger.

"No no no, none of that!" said Sixclaw. The hare screamed again. "Shut up and let me work, I'm trying to help ya." Sixclaw pulled out a wad of bandages from the hare's pack, and set to work bandaging the stump.

After she finished, she tapped into the emergency comm system. "Hey, I have something that might be useful."

"Wait, wha-" started the hare, but all went dark for him as Sixclaw punched him in the mouth, knocking him out.

The hare woke up about two days later. He stretched both his legs out- Wait, back up. He had lost a leg! In its place was a jointed steel rod with a fake paw on the end. _What kind of vermin would do this?_

He reached out to touch the leg, but noticed he was manacled to the bed. _Wot the… Oh dear._ The hare was surrounded, cuffed to a bed, and helpless. _Great odds._

"Look, he's awake!"

A smiling wildcat with an ugly scar on his face Stood up and walked over to the hare's bedside. "Well well well, look who woke up."

"What do you want?" asked the hare, glaring up at the warlord.

"Information. Where is the long patrol?" One-Eye's smile grew wider.

The hare spat in his face.

One-Eye drew a knife, brought it to the prisoner's ear, and began sawing it off.

Once the gory procedure was done, and the hare was relieved of his right ear, One-Eye sat back down, still smiling. "Let's try again. Where is the long patrol?"

"I don't know!" said the hare, sobbing in pain. "I swear!"

"Alright. Do you have any information you can tell me?"

"The facility! That is all I heard."

"Thank you. That is all I needed." One-Eye turned around and walked out of the room, and another, more vicious, scruffy looking cat took his place.

"Hello there, mate, what are you doing?" the cat took a sharp knife out of a sheath, and advanced towards the helpless hare. "No! NO NO NO! NOOOO!

One-Eye shut the door behind him, and left the hospital wing. _I would no want to be that beast, but Longtail must be appeased. Oh well, time for lunch and battle planning._

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, but chapter 31 is finally here, and it is probably one of my favorite chapters so far! Hope you enjoyed! -One-Eye the wildcat.**

 **R &R!**


	33. Chapter 32

Sixclaw

Chapter 32

 **FORT SKULL**

Once the council had heard of the information One-Eye had gathered, They had moved to immediately dispatch all available forces to recapture, or destroy The Facility. Crabfang, for once being the voice of reason, thought this was idiotic, or in his own words, shit-brained. "You people has the largest arsenal in the southlands! Why don't yer just nuke 'em?!"

"Because Crabfang, That would be bad for the plot, and the author wants another big action sequence." Sixclaw, ever the voice of reason, quickly dispelled this idea with a quick break of the fourth wall.

So, now the rebel forces had mobilized and was on the way to The Facility. Henbit and Longtail however, had gotten into an argument, and had settled for simply trying to one-up each-other. To Sixclaw, this was surprising as the mad rogue leader had rarely displayed the sanity to get into an argument, rather than just stabbing the offender.

"Will you two shut up?" asked Adran, the only Alliance member who had the guts to speak to the mad feral cat like he just did. "There could be enemies waiting to ambush us right now, and you two won't stop fighting like a bunch of shit-faced dibbuns!"

Crabfang scrabbled up the armour that the wolverine wore. "You're too paranoid, mate! Relax a little and live a little."

"Yeah, without my paranoia, you would've been killed in that ambush in the dune fields, so don't judge me."

"Okay, _One_ time you might have been of use."

"Yeah, if you get ambushed again, I'm not saving your ass next time."

Sixclaw walked up to One-Eye, who was currently talking to a youngish otter. "Alright, Tancred. I'll make sure we avoid that attack in the south corridor." as Sixclaw approached the duo, the otter froze, and disappeared into thin air.

"One-Eye, what in the hell did I just see?" asked Sixclaw, a paw straying towards the pistol tucked in a shoulder holster.

"Relax, Sixclaw. Put the pistol away." One-Eye pulled a larger pistol more akin to a stockless assault rifle then a regular pistol out from behind his back. "Or I shoot you."

"I would shoot you first." said Sixclaw, thumbing the hammer back.

"Not if I shoot before you do!"

"Get a room, you two." said Red, poking her head into the tent. One-Eye promptly turned white, and threw a knife at Red's face

Red screeched and ducked as the knife flew over her head."What in the hell was that?"

"Stop saying remarks like that." snapped One-Eye.

"Okay, okay! No need to be so sensitive!" said Red, vacating the tent.

Sixclaw turned to One-Eye. "Did she just…" One-Eye nodded slowly. "Please tell me she didn't just imply…" One-Eye nodded again.

"Why me?" said Sixclaw, firmly planting her face in her paws.

"Why not you?" asked One-Eye.

"I don't even know."

 **MEANWHILE**

"Please, _Please!_ Just do it this one time is all I'm asking!" Tancred was begging Crabfang to volunteer to lead a squad into the Facility to retrieve the data and destroy the prototypes.

"No! I can't, if the bosses want to lay siege and destroy everything, then that's their call to make! I have to do what they say, I got important shit depending on this!"

"I'll give you money." said Tancred, trying to bargain with the feral cat.

"I'll say no."

"I told you the problem with what they are doing." said Tancred, trying a different approach.

"I still said no."

"I'm appealing to your better nature!" Tancred was getting irritated.

"And I'm gonna say no. Because I don't have one."

"I'm sorry Crabfang, I was hoping it wouldn't come to this." Tancred had run out of options, but the otter had one last trick up his sleeve. He reached forward and made a little circle in the air, almost a half inch away from Crabfang's forehead.

"What are you doing?" asked Crabfang. "Cause whatever it is, it ain't getting me to lead that effin' strike!"

"No, I know. I was just distracting you." Tancred lashed out with his mind, completely crushing Crabfang's will to resist.

The feral cat's eyes rolled back in his head. Truth be told, there was now some little voice in his head telling him to lead an assault team in this gamble for the stolen information. The voice seemed to be constantly getting louder every moment - to the point where his mind was almost shut down from the Pressure. Now that he thought about it, the odds of something going wrong were almost zero!

"Alright. I'll do it. What could possibly go wrong?" Crabfang was suddenly acting like a beast with no brain, quiet, listless, with no desire to act on his own thoughts.

"I knew you would see things my way!"

 **LATER**

"SO... let me get this straight - You want to led a Skullian assault team into OUR research facility to recapture stolen information, and then destroy the facility so that the Dragon Queen doesn't get her paws on prototype laser rifles." One-Eye rubbed his forehead. _Why am I so tired? Then again, I don't really give a damn._

Crabfang nodded. "Yeah. I also would like you to not tell the others bosses, because I don't want the facility under siege while I'm in there."

"You realize that this goes against everything that the Resistance Treaty solidified in our state, right?"

"Yes. Just do it as a favor for me." Crabfang leaned over and whispered in the wildcat's ear "I'd hate to tell Sixclaw what we both know to be true."

"Is this blackmail?" asked One-Eye, a paw straying towards his handgun.

"It is, and I'm sorry, but I have to do this for everyone in the southlands. I hate it, probably as much as you do, but I have to do it." said Crabfang.

"Alright. I'll get you the squad, but if you get in trouble, I can't send a rescue squad, I have to follow the rules of state." said One-Eye.

"I want in." said Sixclaw, who had been sitting on the couch for the whole time they were there.

"Alright, you are on the list!"

"Nice!" said Sixclaw. "Also, what is it that you and One-Eye both know to be true?"

Crabfang started to say something, but One-Eye interjected."Nothing! It's nothing, he's just being stupid."

"Okaaaaay…" said Sixclaw, promptly leaving the tent.

"Anyway… Take care of yourself, buddy." said Crabfang, wrapping his arms around the heavily scarred wildcat.

"You too." said One-Eye.

Crabfang got up and left the tent. "Don't do anything stupid until I get back!"

"How can I?" asked One-Eye. "You're taking all the stupid with you."

 **A/N**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAND I'M BACK! I had some stuff to clear up before I could update, but here it is! As always, please R &R.**


	34. Chapter 33

Sixclaw

Chapter 32

 **THE FACILITY, UNDISCLOSED LOCATION**

The plan would have gone perfectly. _Should_ have gone perfectly, but the pilot had screwed up his one job. "Don't drop us on the roof" Crabfang had said. "It will kill us." he said. And of course the pilot had dropped them on the roof, and then gotten shot down not even ten seconds later.

And there was Crabfang, screeching every vile epithet he knew, as he plummeted downward, surrounded by a score of beasts including Deyna, Sixclaw, Henbit, and Blackpaw. The party opened their parachutes just as they were about to hit the ground. Blackpaw, having a streak of bad luck, failed to stick the landing, and opted for a _much_ more dignified faceplant instead.

"Is my face broken? I think it's broken." said Blackpaw, feeling his bruised face with his paws.

"If it were broken, you wouldn't be talking." said Sixclaw, removing the deployed chute.

"Idiot." muttered Crabfang, setting an explosive charge on the roof.

"Shut up." said Blackpaw.

"You shut up."

"How about both of you shut your traps." said Shard, the arctic fox in charge of the skullian hook-fighter brigade, picking up the detonator. "Now take cover, afore I blows ya straight ter hell and back.

Crabfang and Blackpaw promptly shut up, and ducked behind one of the many artillery cannons, as Shard triggered the explosive.

It was anticlimactic to say the least. Four cubes with a wire connecting them sprang out of the bomb, and turned white-hot, melting through the roof.

"Well, that was… disappointing." said Crabfang, looking down into the hole. Suddenly as the iron section of roof hit the floor, a horrible noise blasted the scrawny cat's eardrums. Crabfang fell back, fur sticking out, and a horrible ringing in his ears. "SHIT! STUPID BASTARD!"

Shard smirked as the scrawny cat swore and clutched his head. "Ain't my fault."

"Oh, shut up." said Sixclaw. "We need to get in and get out real quick, One-Eye can't stall the other two leaders forever.

The Skullians quietly sent a rope down into the dark hole and rappelled down quickly. Sixclaw landed first, drawing both of her ivory sabres.

"I can barely see." complained Crabfang, as the scrawny feral cat landed quietly on the linoleum flooring, pulling out a large, four-barreled shotgun out of a backsling.

Suddenly, Sixclaw remembered something. _Oh yeah, I brought a flashlight!_ The dark brown cat rummaged in her pack for a moment, then brought out the desired device, tossing it to Shard.

The small flashlight flew through the air, and with the south corridor being almost pitch black, bounced off Shard's head, and hit the floor, turning on and pointing towards Crabfand, who was in the back of the small party, illuminating the feral cat brightly. Him and the tall, gas masked figure clutching a sniper rifle with a long wicked bayonet on the end.

Everybeast stared at crabfang for a little while. "What?" asked Crabfang. "Ah shit… There's somebeast behind me, isn't there?"

The masked Death squad soldier swung his rifle, slamming the stock into Crabfang's head, and then stabbing him through the stomach with the bayonet.

"CRABFANG!" yelled Sixclaw, just as the masked best picked the feral cat up on the end of the rifle, and swung the weapon, hurling the stricken cat (And his shotgun) into the squad.

Shard was lucky enough to not get hit by Crabfang, and rushed forward, swinging his gaff hook. The arctic fox was skilled enough to distract the mute fighter long enough for Sixclaw to run behind the rifle-wielding murderer and jam both of her sabres into his chest as Deyna ran up to the ambusher and punched him in the face so hard, the lens on his mask cracked in half.

Both Skullians jumped back, waiting for the two swords to do what swords do best. The beast looked down at the blades in his chest, looked at Sixclaw, and walked towards the now unarmed cat, bayonet in paw.

Shard decided that discretion was the better part of valor, and backed away.

Suddenly, a loud blast rang out, and there was a hole in the middle of the evil beast's chest. The mute killer continued to lurch towards Sixclaw until another blast sounded and his gas mask was blown to pieces.

Everybody looked at where the sound had came from, and saw three things: Crabfang slumped against a wall, a gaping, bloody hole in his stomach, and a large smoking shotgun resting in his paw. The scrawny cat coughed up blood. "Asshole shoulda made sure I were dead."

Surprisingly, it was Nimbalo who acted first. "Right now, this'n is injured. Let's get him patched up, ad then figure out what ta do next."

 **THE FLATLANDS**

While the assault team fought the death squad soldier, One-Eye tried to persuade Bootbrain and Longtail not to attack the base. Ironhook had been near the tent where the ill-conceived plan was authorized.

"If we attack now, we might be able to take down the base." said Longtail. "You sent the team there, you knew the consequences and risks, so did they!"

"Aye, and they did not sign on to the mission to be killed by their own allies!" said One-Eye.

"I get it, One-Eye." said Bootbrain. "But if we don't make an effort now, the war could be lost!"

"Yes it could, but any battle can turn the tide of the war!" said One-Eye. " _ANY FLIPPIN' BATTLE."_

"I'm sorry, One-Eye, you're outvoted." said Bootbrain. "Me and Longtail will attack, you don't have to do anything except not attack us."

Suddenly, One-Eye's communication equipment buzzed. "Hold up, I gotta take this."

"What is it?" asked bootbrain.

"Yes, this is One-Eye. Hey, Sixclaw, how are ya? What? He is? Okay, um… Just continue the op until I can get you out of there. Okay, bye."

"Well? What was that?" asked Logtail, who had grown impatient.

"Shit." said One-Eye. "It went wrong, they got ambushed, Crabfang is injured, and they aren't even close to retrieving the data."

"Yeah, so let's assault the base! We can kill all our enemies in one swift attack!" said Bootbrain, freeing his cutlass.

"No. I will not authorize an attack on a Skullian base until my crew is safely out of there." said One-Eye. "I will however, participate in a decoy assault of the base as a diversion for a rescue op."

By the time the last word had left One-eye's mouth, Bootbrain and longtail were roaring orders, cracking whips, and rousing the troops for the attack."

 **A/N**

 **What do you guys think will happen in the next chapter? I would love to hear from you!**

 **R &R**


	35. Chapter 34

Sixclaw

Chapter 34

 **THE FACILITY, UNDISCLOSED LOCATION**

The small infiltration party was in bad shape. Crabfang had been injured, and they were now trapped in a near impenetrable fortress. Sixclaw sighed, loading a magazine into her rifle. _What a day._

Shard, being the highest ranking beast there, had taken over from Crabfang and was working the small party like a slavedriver. "Come on, we only got one shot at making it to the rendezvous point. We miss that, we ain't coming home, so move it!"

The small assault group got out from behind the large crates that provided cover - and ran straight into a death squad soldier with an assault rifle.

"Okay, screw that. EVERYBEAST FOR THEMSELVES!" The arctic fox ran out from behind the crates, a semi-automatic pistol in his claws firing wildly. He almost made it to the right corridor and then got picked off by a sniper bullet.

"Oh hellgates…" said Sixclaw. With Shard dead and Crabfang injured, it was up to the latter to pick who would lead the patrol. Sixclaw gripped Crabfang's shotgun, and fired at a sniper. She was rewarded with the sound of a body hitting the floor.

Crabfang coughed blood and tapped Sixclaw on the shoulder. "Six… Claw… Get them outta here. You're the leader now."

Sixclaw blinked once. "Seriously?" But Crabfang had already slipped back into unconsciousness.

Sixclaw suddenly realized that she was responsible for all these lives. "Oh shit..."

 **THE FLATLANDS**

One-Eye sat on an 88 millimeter gun mounted on a tank, looking out over the armies that had assembled for this task.

A rat with binoculars hurried over to his side. "Sir, the enemy is releasing ground vehicles to engage us. Air support too." he said.

"And?"

"What shall we do? Surely we can't-"

"GIve it the gas and let them have it."

"But sir-"

" _Give it the gas and let them have it!_ "

"Yes sir."

Suddenly, a shell hit the sand close to the army. Sand shot up from the ground in a geyser. When the dust settled, the enemy was in range.

A second shell arced through the air, eventually striking a tank. Ithit the tank, but bounced off and landed in the sand.

"HA! They can't pierce our armour at more than 200 meters!" Bootbrain's confident shout pierced the air. Suddenly, a sniper bullet hitting the rat next to One-Eye reminded the assault force that they were well within range.

One-Eye yelped and dove into the tank hatch, Longtail and Bootbrain close behind.

"LET'S GO!" yelled Longtail, an expression of animalistic fury spread across his features. Bootbrain floored the accelerator, and the massive iron coffin rolled towards the enemy tanks, followed by a massive artillery battalion.

 **THE FACILITY, UNDISCLOSED LOCATION**

Tancred was vexed. First, he had gone through all that effort to convince Crabfang to go on the mission, second, the stupid bastard had gotten himself stabbed, lastly, his party was hidden behind the crates. Sixclaw and the rest could live, but Crabfang… Crabfang had to die. _It's time to take matters into my own paws._

The otter conjured a Corridor of Darkness to the facility, right behind a Death squad soldier. The masked killers enhanced senses detected the otter, and it whirled around. The soldier was fast, but Tancred was faster, sinking invisible claws into the beast's mind, taking hold of him.

"Shoot at the injured one." said Tancred, lashing the beast with his thoughts.

The masked killer, suddenly placid, took aim, watching as two skullians he didn't recognize lifted Crabfang onto their shoulders, and the small assault team ran out.

Normally, a move like that would have gotten everyone killed, but the Skullians had a trick up their sleeve - A well thrown flashbang grenade that Coggs had cooked up in his lab for this particular mission.

Tancred screamed as he was temporarily blinded. The reactions of the death squad were similar. The one thing that the former Skullian elite did not have was sunglasses.

As the mute screamed, his claw spasmed, pulling the trigger. Somehow, some way, perhaps by some universal fluke, the bullet found Crabfang's arm, and blew it clean off.

The feral cat awoke screaming. "STUPID ASSHOLE! RETARDED SON OF A BITCH YOU DUMB PIECE OF SHIT I'M gonna-" The feral cat had already lost a lot of energy from his chest wound, and with his missing arm, he lapsed back into unconciousness from the pain.

Blackpaw suddenly broke off and grabbed Crabfang's severed arm. "Should I take this?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" screamed Sixclaw.

"He might want it!" said Blackpaw.

"I don't give a shit about the arm, just get moving!"

The small party eventually reached the archive room, and started to download the data. Sixclaw was anxious. "Alright, let's blow this death factory to pieces! Deyna, do you have the explosives?"

"Aye." said the big otter, patting a satchel.

"Lug, do you have the remote detonator?"

The big stoat shuffled his feet. "About that…"

"What's wrong?" asked Sixclaw.

"We don't have remote detonators. We only have manual." said the stoat.

"Shit…" muttered Blackpaw. "Someone has to stay behind to blow it up."

"Well, who's it gonna be?" asked Nimbalo.

"I'll do it." said Sixclaw and Crafang at the same time.

Sixclaw looked at the injured feral cat. "What?"

"I'll do it. You guys need to get out, I'll only slow you down." he said.

"But you'll die, we're not letting that happen.

"I'm gonna die anyway, Might as well have some control over it.

"But-"

"NO! Get out, I'll blow this hellhole sky-high."

"Alright." said Deyna."As a last request."

Sixclaw grabbed the hard drive, and the skullians began to file out of the room. "Wait, Sixclaw!" said Crabfang.

"Yes?"

"Tell Red I love her." said Crafang. "Now get outta here."

The Skullians ran out of the room. As they were running, Sixclaw activated her transponder, sending a signal to Adran that they were ready to be picked up.

Meanwhile, Adran was sitting in the Skullian base camp, directing squadrons of tanks when his transponder buzzed. That signaled that the assault team had finished their mission, and that they needed a ride out of the base.

Adran radioed Fort Skull, and told them to send a dropship. _Help is coming, just stay safe for five minutes._

The dropship arrived, and everyone (except Crabfang) got out alright.

As the dropship left, Crabfang finished arming the bomb. Several Death squad soldiers came across Crabfang getting ready to blow up the base.

Tancred was with them, and had Pressured them into not attacking him.

One of the soldiers promptly whipped out a revolver and pointed it at Crabfang's head. "Do you take prisoners?" asked Tancred.

"I don't." said Crabfang, arming the detonator.

Tancred saw the small device, and quickly Conjured a corridor of darkness out of the base.

The soldiers and the rest of the base on the other hand, weren't so lucky.

 **A/N**

 **Yep, I'm still alive.**

 **Please R &R!**


	36. Chapter 35

Sixclaw

Chapter 35

 **THE FLATLANDS**

After a dropship ride through a blizzard that seemed to come straight out of Hellgates (Hell is cold), Sixclaw and the remnants of her attack squad finally landed at the Skullian base camp. As they exited the transport, they were met by several heavily armed Skullians, one of whom was One-Eye.

"Welcome back! Wait, where's Crabfang?"

"He's gone." said Sixclaw. "He was dying anyway, so he stayed behind to arm the bombs. Crabfang died a hero."

One-Eye clenched his fists and stared at the ground. "Dammit…" he muttered. The big cat then turned around and walked away, his back hunched over as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

Sixclaw kind of felt bad for the warlord. He had sent his best friend on a mission that ended up getting him killed. Suddenly, she realized that someone was gonna have to tell Red the bad news.

 **LATER…**

Red handled the news that Crabfang had died quite well, merely remarking "He died historic. That's the only way he would want to go out."

Sixclaw gave Red a hug, and turned to leave. At the exit, she turned back. "Are you sure you're gonna be OK?" Red nodded, and Sixclaw left.

About halfway back to one of the mobile barracks that served as the troop's sleeping areas, she noticed movement on top of a snowdrift. As it turned out, it was One-Eye.

The warlord was spread-eagled on the drift, a silver handgunin one paw.

"Hey Sixclaw."

"How did you know it was me?"asked Sixclaw, approaching him.

"I have my ways."

"You really are a maniac."

"I take pride in it!" said One-Eye, a grin twitching at the corners of his face.

They sat in silence for a minute, before Sixclaw asked One-Eye a question. "Where do you come from?

Sorry, but I'm kind of curious."

"It's alright."said One-Eye. "I'll tell you, but only if you do the same."

"Deal." said Sixclaw.

"I was born in the Southswardian Utopia, which is anything but. After a couple years, my mother kicked me onto the streets. Then my sister found me, and took me into her crime family, which is where I met Crabfang. After about three years of robbing, killing, and trafficking, my sister and I go into a spat, which is where I lost my eye. Crabfang and a few people that were loyal to me got me out of the city, and into Fort Skull. Shit happened, and here I am." said One-Eye. "How about you, Six? Where are you from?"

"I was brought up in enemy territory. My family was all killed in various ways. My sister died of sickness, my parents from a car accident, and my brother in the war. After a period of excessive drinking and things I would rather not think about, I decided to join the military because I had nothing else to live for. You know what happened after that."

"Huh," said One-Eye. "You were a junkie, right?"

"How did you-" Sixclaw was suddenly cut off by One-Eye.

"I was in the drug business! I know all that there is to know about the beasts that bought our products." said One-Eye. "Also, I was too. A blood junkie."

"What?" asked Sixclaw, her head tilted in disbelief.

"It's a feeling. A need to cut, stab, shoot. To punch through rib cages, to..." One-Eye trailed off as Sixclaw leaned on his shoulder, carefully avoiding the spikes that adorned his shoulder pads.

"One-Eye?"

"Yes Sixclaw?"

"I'm glad I know you."

One-Eye let out a grin. "Me too, Sixclaw. Me too."

 **Alright, so I decided to take a page out of Waycaster's book, and start doing review responses. Here they are.**

 **Grey: Tancred is a formidable opponent, but he is not the most powerful. That category goes to… well, you'll find out later. Also, Blackpaw is still kinda innocent. I mean, it's a reasonable question to ask XD**

 **Waycaster: Magic has been a driving force for a lot of major events in Redwall history. It stands to reason that it would be in the madness that is this book. Pallpelt and Tancred… We haven't seen the last of them. Wow, I can't believe that someone actually found that reference. Good job!**

 **Keva: Leadership comes with a lot of responsibility. It can be a major source of stress in one's life. (It's no wonder that One-Eye and the Dragon queen are completely crazy!) Yes, Crabfang's death is sad, but sometimes it's death that gives a character meaning.**

 **Sebias: She will have to learn that stuff. It's gonna be… Interesting to say the least. It really is a bittersweet chapter, even for me.**

 **R &R!**


	37. Chapter 36

Sixclaw

Chapter 36

 **THE FACILITY, UNDISCLOSED LOCATION.**

Everything hurt. From the cauterized stump of his left arm, down to the wound in his stomach, and to his feetpaws. But for Crabfang, pain was an old friend. The feral cat opened his eyes. "Ow… That hurt like a bitch"

Crabfang reached out with his one remaining arm, managing to grab a bit of debris, which he then used to pull himself up so he could hopefully get out of the massive pit.

Suddenly, the feral cat lost his balance and fell next to the corpse of a Death Squad soldier. "What a day, huh? A day for dying. Unfortunately, it's not my dying day." Crabfang gripped the loose gas mask and chemical tank that had been attached to the cadaver. He put the mask to his face, and a new strength came to him. _No way am I going out like this._

The cat felt a surge of adrenaline rush into his body as he stood up, and started to climb out of the pit.

 **FORT SKULL**

Once the Skullians and their allies had managed to get their troops on to transports, load the tanks and captured vehicles onto cargo ships, it had been about three uncomfortable days.

"So what's our next move?" asked Sixclaw. "Both sides are fighting to a stalemate, so we need something big."

"A game-changer!" said Deyna. The large otter was leaning up against the wall, fiddling with the Sword of Martin. "We need a sudden and radical change in weapons, tactics, something, anything! We just need it soon."

Red reached across the table and poked one of the few beasts who hadn't spoken yet. "One-Eye, you're being uncharacteristically non-hyperverbal. What's on your mind?"

"Oh, nothing." said One-Eye. "Just reading the briefings LIKE WE WERE SUPPOSED TO." at this, the wildcat stared intensely at the creatures around the table. "Apparently, Flametail deciphered the code to the archived data about an hour ago."

"And? So?" Bootbrain was visibly disinterested. "We got our data back, that's the end of it. No action needed."

"Bootbrain, the designs for the new weapons are on those archives! A game-changer, remember? This could be it! We could win the war, reign supreme over the southlands, no one would be able to stop us! Not the Southards, not the Dravanians, not anybeast!"

"There is another option." Sixclaw, the only beast in the room (besides One-Eye) who read the briefing material. "We can access their information. Crabfang managed to get every bit of information stored in that facility, including the enemy's."

"Tell Coggs to do both,"said One-Eye. "I want the data analyzed by tomorrow."

Suddenly, Sixclaw's transponder buzzed. "Hey, Coggs is calling me."

Longtail flicked a claw. "Put him through."

Sixclaw set her comlink on the table, and a slightly garbled version of the weapons designer's voice came through. "Flametail went ahead and looked at the archives. What he found is… well it ain't good news."

"Okay, we'll be down in an hour or two to take a look at it, okay?"

"NO! NO, YOU NEED TO GET DOWN HERE RIGHT EFFING NOW!" after that, the Skullian weapons designer hung up.

"What a madbeast." said Deyna. "No offence, One-Eye." this remark only made the thin warlord glower at Deyna more furiously.

"All in favor of looking at what Coggs found first, raise a paw." said Bootbrain. Six out of ten paws went up, and the council was dismissed.

As the two cats retrieved their weapons, Sixclaw spoke to One-Eye. "Hey One-Eye?"

"Yes Sixclaw?"

"I'm pretty sure Crabfang gave me a promotion. Is that important?"

"WELL, KIND OF! Since the unfortunate death of Shard, The council has an empty seat."

"What are you saying?" asked Sixclaw.

"I'm saying congratulations, Battle Strategist."

 **A/N**

 **Alright, Crabfang is alive, but he isn't going to be the same person he was before getting blown up. That shit can change you. Also, I'm trying to update more frequently, but my schedule is pretty screwy so don't expect a definitive schedule.**

 **Review responses:**

 **Keva Strongbow: When Crabfang sacrificed himself, he gave up everything to help the Skullians win the war. In a way, it's saying "I believe in this cause, and I'm willing to die for it." One-Eye does indeed take pride in his… mental state. It's something we all should do, even when we are crazy as him.**

 **Waycaster: I didn't want to give the backstories right away. I think that isn't a good idea. A bit of mystery is a good idea, instead of throwing every bit of detail at the reader at once.**

 **Badrangfan: I'm pretty sure most Redwall villains have said that at least one time. It's a pretty common threat in the Redwall universe.**

 **Sebias of Redwall: Yeah, it was pretty sad. I agree, One-Eye and Sixclaw have risen from the ashes, and they came out stronger from their struggles than they would have had they not gone through that pain.**

 **Grey: I didn't want to give One-Eye a mary-sueish backstory, but I also wanted to emphasize "This guy is a very mentally warped and twisted character, and he did not become this way on his own." Sixclaw is a similar case, except the after-affects from her mental strain are less obvious.**

 **A certain troll: Sixclaw isn't a dead fic. Suck it.**

 **R &R!**


	38. Chapter 37

Sixclaw

Chapter 37

 **FORT SKULL**

At the patch of forest east of Fort Skull, the place where the inhabitants of the fortress buried their dead, a large concentration of creatures gathered around a polished wood box beneath an oak tree. One-Eye came up to the box, reached into his armour and pulled out a silver chain studded with bullets and dropped it in the empty casket. "See you in Dark Forest, mate."

Sixclaw hated funerals. She had attended far too many of them to begin with, and now that one of her closest friends had died on her watch, Sixclaw was mad as hell. In addition, the stress from her recent promotion was not helping matters at all.

A small mouse in a robe came up to the empty casket and began his eulogy. "We gather here today to honor one of our own, a brave soldier by the name of Crabfang. He died to save the rest of his squad from the enemy, and we hold him in the highest honor for this. Although there is not a body in this coffin, Crabfang is here in spirit, and he always will be. Family and friends are now permitted to pay their respects."

 **Ok, you can stop listening now.**

One-Eye, Sixclaw, Red and Deyna came to the casket and shifted it into the grave. As Deyna approached the grave to pay his respects, he suddenly noticed something. A one-armed beast in a Death Squad mask hobbling towards the grave.

"INTRUDERS!" yelled Deyna, taking out Martin's sword.

Not even five seconds later, everybeast at the funeral had a weapon out and pointed at the intruder. "Wait, wait wait. Hold your fire! Don't shoot him yet, dammit!" said One-Eye, running in front of the approaching creature. "Can you speak?"

The beast nodded, and pulled off his mask, revealing slightly charred brown fur, amber eyes, and large fangs. "What, you thought I'd miss my own damn funeral?" said Crabfang, who promptly face-planted on a gravestone.

Deyna massaged his temples with his paws. "Can we get him a medic or something? He doesn't look too good and he just collapsed." _These weird vermin are driving me crazy!_

"Yeah, I got it." said Sixclaw, who promptly contacted Fort Skulls's resident medic. "Hello? Yes, this is Sixclaw. I need a medic immediately please. The injured creature is a male feral cat about sixteen seasons of age. Yes. Thank you."

After five tense minutes (Sixclaw had been counting in her head), the medic arrived, loaded Crabfang on a gurney and carted him to the medic's tent, most of the funeral-goers close behind.

Once they arrived, the hedgehog doctor promptly got to work on Crabfang."How is this one still alive? He's lost almost half the blood in his body!"

"The mask." said Deyna. "It looks like it's constantly pumping adrenaline gas into his lungs which keeps him strong enough to move, even with all this damage to his body." Everyone stared at him. "What? I'm not stupid."

"I need somebeast with steady paws." said the hedgehog doctor.

"I'll do it." said Sixclaw, putting on surgical gloves.

"Good. Now I'll remove the mask, and you put this tube into one of the veins in his remaining arm."said the doctor, watching Sixclaw find a vein and insert the tube. "I need a blood transfusion, blood type, O+. From one of you two." she said, gesturing to Deyna and One-Eye.

"Why us?" asked Deyna.

"Because you two are the biggest here and can probably spare more than others- Hey, what are you doing with that?"

One-Eye grabbed the end of the IV tube and stabbed it into his arm, letting the blood flow through the tube and into Crabfang's veins.

"Well, that solves that problem." said the doctor. "Sixclaw, can you get this mask off of his face?"

"Yeah, no problem."said Sixclaw, wedging her claws under the lip of the mak and pulling. The mask came off with a squelching sound.

"Sixclaw?" said the doctor, looking inside the mask. "There's somebeast's face in here.

"Huh. That's new." said Sixclaw, putting the mask aside."

By the time Crabfang had enough blood, it was early evening and the sun was setting. "Are we done?" asked One-Eye.

"Yes." said the healer. "He'll live, but Coggs is going to have to make him a prosthetic arm."

"Excellent. I'll have him begin work on it by tomorrow afternoon." said One-Eye, pulling the IV out of his arm, and trying to walk away. The warlord got about three steps before crashing to the floor.

"Take it easy, you've given away a lot of blood." said the healer, washing her hands in a nearby basin.

Sixclaw helped the wildcat up, and the unbalanced duo limped off to the apartment One-Eye shared with Crabfang and Red.

"Thanks, Sixclaw." said One-Eye.

"No problem." Said Sixclaw. "What else are friends for?"

 **THE FLATLANDS**

Sunfur and five hundred troops arrived at the crater, battlefield and wreck where a massive stronghold once stood. "How is it that those bastards manage to sow chaos and destruction anywhere they go?" said the gold fox.

Suddenly a semi-high ranking soldier came up to the Supreme General. "Sir, we looked around the battlefield. Turns out that when the enemy cleared outta here, they took anything valuable or any weapons, vehicles, or debris that could be salvaged with them."

"They are desperate. They are going to make one last push, one last effort to win the war."

"And? What will we do?"

"Contact the barracks, treasury, and mechanics department. I want everything set up by tomorrow. Fort Skull falls in one week."

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys, I know it's been a while, so chapter 37 is finally here and I have to say, it is one of the best so far in my opinion.**

 **R &R**


	39. Chapter 38

Sixclaw

Chapter 38

 **FORT SKULL**

"Well what are we gonna do now?" said Crabfang, looking at the printed analytics. The scrawny amputee was currently undergoing surgery, as Coggs tried to attach a prosthetic arm to what was left of Crabfang's shoulder.

"They outnumber us 50 to one now." said Deyna, rubbing a paw across his eyes, which were red from the restless, dream-filled nights that the otter had been endeuring since he arrived at Fort Skull.

"Where's One-Eye?" asked Red. "It don't feel right holding a meeting without him."

"He's still resting. The same as yesterday, and the day before that." said Blackpaw, who was attempting to run diagnostics on the prosthetic arm. "Stay still, Crabs! This arm isn't going to attach itself."

"The thing shocks me every time you connect a nerve, it's impossible to sit still." said Crabfang, fidgeting.

"Well the more you move, the longer it will take, so sit still, dammit!" said Coggs.

"Why are you even bothering?" Said Deyna. "We'll all be dead in a week anyway."

"You don't know that." said Sixclaw.

"How could you not understand? You saw the data. The Dragon Queen has fifty thousand troops. We have fifteen hundred at last count. We don't stand a chance." said the otter.

"One-Eye would know what to do." said Blackpaw

"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear." said One-Eye, who had woken up and dragged his tired body to the conference room.

"Well well well, look who finally got his shit together and showed up." said Nimbalo, sharpening his battleaxe.

"Shut up." said Crabfang. "Don't you go talking about the boss like that, you runty bastard."

"Both of you shut up." said Coggs. "I'm trying to work here!"

"I think One-Eye actually has a good idea." said Sixclaw. "Maybe, if we managed to get the families to Redwall, we could hold the Dragon Queen's forces here until we've battled to a stalemate. That should buy the creatures that escaped enough time to raise an army and finish what we started."

"That could work, but how the hellgates will we do it with the resources we have now?" said Blackpaw. "And I don't suppose anyone would fancy telling Bootbrain and Longtail that you want to do a near suicidal attack on the entire enemy force."

"Bitch please." said One-Eye. "Longtail's had a death wish since his family died. He'd probably welcome Vulpuz with open arms."

"And Bootbrain?" said Deyna. "If Bootbrain doesn't join the attack force, we're missing a third of our troops, and that doesn't spell good fortune for our mission."

"He will probably fight with us, the War has taken something from all of us, but at least Bootbrain has a chance of getting back what he lost."

"What did he lose?" asked Deyna.

"About five thousand gallons of gasoline." said Blackpaw. "That's why he joined the Skullians."

"Uhh… what's gasoline?" asked Deyna.

"Gasoline is what we use to power our vehicles. Bootbrain gets it at Oil City, and then brings it back to us." said One-Eye.

"One-Eye, do you think you could get Bootbrain and Longtail to join us?" asked Sixclaw.

"Actually Sixclaw, you should do it." said One-Eye. "Diplomacy is something that most of my officers have a severe lack of, and it is a very important part of being a commander."

"Why me?" asked Sixclaw.

"Just do it." said Crabfang. "Please?"

Coggs finished attaching Crabfang's prosthetic, and stood up. "How does it feel?"

Crabfang stood up, exercised the arm's range of motion, then turned around and punched a five inch deep hole in a stone column. "Excellent." The scrawny cat buckled on his curved sword and his armor.

One-Eye gave Crabfang a toothy smile. "Alright, we have a week to prepare, so we need everything we can get. Coggs, make as many guns and weapons as you can."

"I can make guns, but we have very little ammunition." said the brown fox, who started getting his tools.

"Alright then." said One-Eye. "Sixclaw, Crabfang, pack a bag. Deyna, you too. We're going on a trip to the Bullet Farm."

 **A/N**

 **And with that, the trio heads out to the mysterious place called Bullet Farm. I have had the introduction of Bullet Farm and another location called Oil City planned for a while, so it is very exciting to finally bring them into the story. Anyway, on to the review responses!**

 **ElvishKiwi'sREALfavoritesister:**

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy reading this fic as much as I enjoy writing it.**

 **Keva Strongbow:**

 **Starting out with the funeral was something I thought of randomly. After playing with the storyline a bit, it finally made it into the story. The thought of someone crashing their own funeral is funny to me for some reason. I have no idea why.**

 **Sebias:**

 **The prosthetic arm, as well as Crabfang himself will be very important in the future. I'm not telling why, but it will be. The blood donation scene was a nice touch in my opinion, and I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

 **R &R!**


	40. Chapter 39

Sixclaw

Chapter 39

 **HOVERCRAFT**

A storm raged over the southwestern ocean, drenching everything with rainfall. But Sixclaw and her fellow "diplomats" were inside a hovercraft that Coggs had assured them, was watertight.

"I don't think this thing is watertight." said Crabfang, his voice filtered through a black mask that covered from the bridge of his nose to his lower jaw.

"Relax, Crabs. Coggs said it was watertight, so it's watertight." Sixclaw was sprawled sideways across two seats, trying to catch up on sleep.

"Are you blind?!" rumbled Crabfang. "There is a leak _right there_."

"Don't give a damn." said One-Eye. "It'll get us to the Bullet Farm, leak or no leak."

Deyna was fairly relaxed. In fact, the otter was as relaxed as could be, for some beast who just found out that the world is a lot bigger than he had previously thought. "How can any of this be real?" muttered the warrior.

 **THE BULLET FARM**

"Woah!" exclaimed Sixclaw, all dignity forgotten. Outside the storm, there was an island covered in trees, but instead of green blooms on top of the trunks, the trees were covered in silver. The ground was dark gray and had the texture of sand. _Ash, perhaps?_ thought Sixclaw. _No, it's gotta be gunpowder._ This was not hard to figure out, as the whole island reeked of gunpowder.

When Sixclaw got out of the plane, they were greeted by a large water rat, who clutched an ostentatious gold plated semi-automatic rifle in one claw, along with two guards who wielded standard issue LMGs.

"Give me one reason why you don't get shot right now." said the rat, pointing his rifle at One-Eye.

"Because we want to make a deal." said Sixclaw, stepping in front of the barrel.

"Oh really?" said the rat. "You know who funds us, and you and I both know what will happen if we double-cross our employer."

"If everything goes according to plan, she will be dead by the end of the week." said Deyna, who immediately regretted giving away part of the plan.

"Well if that be the case…" the rat switched off the safety catch on his rifle and fired a large caliber, organically grown bullet at One-Eye. The round embedded itself in the wildcat's armor, sticking right above the heart.

One-Eye looked down, and locked his claws around the projectile. The wildcat pulled it out with effort, dropping it on the landing pad beneath their feet. "Shooting a potential business partner? I'm surprised at you!'' He grabbed the barrel of the gun and wrenched the weapon out of the rat's hands.

"The Queen offered us wealth and power, how could we refuse?" said the water rat, who seemed to have contracted the shivers.

"Ah, but Sixclaw here offers you life." said One-Eye, who's scarred visage was split in a cruel smirk.

"Deal." said the water rat, sticking out a claw.

"No deal." said Sixclaw, drawing two ivory sabres and plunging them into the water rat's chest. "I was talking to you two." said the cat, gesturing to the two guards.

"But we are guards! We cannot agree to any of your terms." said one of the guards, a fox with a scar on the side of his neck.

One-Eye rolled his single working eye. "Do you take us to be fools? I count three gold tailrings, and unless I'm not mistaken, that scar is synthetic. You and your partner are the Bullet Farmers, and have adopted these pathetic disguises to discreetly check for weaponry. Please, raise your game or hire someone intelligent."

"You caught us." said the other guard, an identical fox. "Now, to the negotiations." The Skullian envoys followed the two foxes off the shuttle and into the large building.

"We bioengineered the trees on this island, giving them specific minerals and changing their genetic code to turn the fruit and leaves to projectiles." said one of the Bullet Farmers.

"This island once made a ballistic missile, payload and all. Took about a year to grow, but was evidently worth it to the Skullians."

"I remember that one." chimed in Sixclaw. "The city contractors had quite the job fixing the crater that one caused."

"That was a real mess," said One-Eye. "The launch was scheduled a month later, but Longtail got impatient and launched it himself thirty-something days ahead of schedule."

"Good times, eh?" said one of the Bullet Farmers.

Suddenly, Crabfang's long range communicator buzzed. "Speak of the devil." the feral cat accepted the call, and Longtail's raspy voice filled the hallway.

"They've attacked, and we need you here as soon as possible."

"The hellgates are you talking about?" said Deyna, elbowing his way up to the communicator.

"We need all the help we can get. The war has begun."


	41. Chapter 40

Sixclaw

Chapter 40

 **HOVERCRAFT**

Most of the diplomatic envoy to the Bullet Farm was asleep, trying to catch up on rest before the upcoming battle, which they all knew they might not survive.

Not Sixclaw, though. She felt horrible. She had killed another living creature. Not in battle or self defence, but in pure spite.

"You okay?" asked One-Eye, slumping into the seat next to Sixclaw. "Suppose it could have been worse, eh? We coulda left the Farm a few creatures short."

Sixclaw looked into his dead eye, and wondered how many beasts had seen that white orb before losing their lives. "Just… Worried about the hellscape is all."

"Ah, I get it." said the wildcat. "You know, every battle my beasts have fought could have been our last. Any one of them. But we fought 'em, and in the case of some, didn't make it home to see the creatures we love, but-"

"That's a chance they were willing to take." said Sixclaw. "I'm going to fight, and nothing's gonna change that."

"If you want to back out though, now is the time." said One-Eye. "I'll let you go, it's not too late."

Sixclaw looked the other wildcat in the eye. "I would never back out."

"Good, because it's too late now." said One-Eye, smiling. "WAKE UP, WE'RE ALMOST THERE!" screeched the thin warlord.

The shout awakened Deyna and Crabfang. Deyna almost fell out of his chair, and Crabfang sat bolt upright. "Where's the air raid?" droned the feral cat's mask-filtered voice.

The pilot laughed. "We are the air raid." As if it was a response, the signature sound of screams and artillery fire filled the ears of the envoy.

Suddenly, the shots seemed to become quite a bit closer, and a shell exploded in front of the hovercraft. The sound of this cracked the glass windows and damaged the hovercraft controls.

It was at this time that Sixclaw got a glimpse of the battlefield. It was an enormous field, directly between the forest, flatlands, coast, and in view of the cliff. In Sixclaw's mind, it appeared to be a neutral ground. Massive wrecks, mangled from cannonfire, half in and half out of large craters. The _Seahammer_ weaved between these wrecks, hull peppered with scorch marks and the large autocannons emptying ammunition boxes at a massive wave of green-clad soldiers.

This surreal moment was interrupted when the hovercraft stopped hovering. It plummeted towards the ground. The pilot was thrown out of the craft, but managed to slam his paw into a button, sealing the passengers inside the cargo bay, and Crabfang managed to secure himself by digging his metal claws into the wall of the ship.

Deyna was now seriously reconsidering his take on reality. _Can someone explain to me why in the actual hellgates I am doing this?_

One-Eye managed to put on his black battle helmet before slamming into a wall with a sickening crunch.

"Three… Two… One…" said Crabfang. "Bombs away."

The hovercraft crashed into the ground and bounced along the battlefield, finally coming to a stop, halfway in and out of the churned-up soil.

Alarm bells went off in Deyna's head. The otter decided that the best option for survival was to get out of the wreck. He turned and saw the door to the cockpit, and recognized it to be the only thing keeping him in there. Deyna drew the sword of Martin and began hacking at the metal sheet like a madbeast. After about ten minutes of this, he punched the door in frustration.

When he punched the door, he had hit the control panel, causing the door to slide open. "Ironic." said the otter, a smirk flitting across his face for a moment.

"Fucking perfect." said Crabfang. "We might have been safe in here, but you had to open the damn box." as he said this, Crabfang sidled in front of the door.

"Scared?" said Sixclaw, a confident look on her face.

"No." said Crabfang.

"Let's go, then." said One-Eye, standing up.

Crabfang remained in front of the door. "No, I don't think I will."

"We don't have time for this!" said Sixclaw.

"I'm the spy." blurted Crabfang. "I'm sorry, but I- AW SHIT!"

One-Eye had immediately ripped a long sharp chunk of metal from the side of the ship, and impaled Crabfang through his good shoulder. The wildcat then drew his scimitar and emotionlessly slammed the blade into Crabfang's artificial limb, ripping most of it from the socket.

Crabfang screamed his head off, the screaming only interrupted by a long string of expletives. "I'M YOUR FRIEND! I BROUGHT YOU TO FORT SKULL! YOU WOULD HAVE DIED IF I HADN'T BEEN THERE, YOU SONOFABITCH!"

"Crabfang did all those things." said One-Eye. "And you are not my friend." With that, One-Eye withdrew his blade from Crabfang's prosthetic arm, and walked out of the hatch.

Deyna, looked at the wounded feral cat and made a noise of pity, before shrugging and walking out of the hatch behind One-Eye, and directly into the line of fire. Several shots pinged off the wildcat's armor, before Deyna pushed the wildcat behind a large piece of shrapnel in the ground.

"Thanks!" said One-Eye, drawing one of his stockless assault rifles, and firing around the improvised cover.

"No problem." said Deyna.

By some miracle, Sixclaw still had her comlink and locator beacon, which she immediately used to contact the Seahammer, which swooped around to pick them up.

"Go, get in the ship." said One-Eye, drawing his blade. "I'll meet you when this is over. Go. GO!" said One-Eye, as he advanced towards the enemy.

The last glimpse she saw of the warlord, he was surrounded by bodies, screaming his head off, and his bloodied scimitar sweeping from side to side. She wanted to say goodbye, but Deyna shook her, and pointed towards the ladder, just as a large shell impacted close to them, temporarily deafening her. She did not hear the words, but she got the message, and pulled Deyna along to the ladder, as Bootbrain laid down lane after lane of cover fire at the bombers circling overhead.

 **A/N**

 **This chapter is unfinished, but I wanted to submit something, so here we are. Another update. Now go review, I'm tired.**

 **Read and review, please.**


	42. Chapter 41

Sixclaw

Chapter 41

 **THE HELLSCAPE**

Deyna ran through the lower decks of the _Seahammer_ as the ship teetered on its massive wheels. The former Taggerung needed to find Nimbalo, and Henbit as fast as possible.

Deyna's searches led him to the ship's infirmary, which, contrary to popular belief, was more than a box of wound tape and a rusty saw. There was a tall ferret in a bloody white jacket and spectacles, and the large space was decorated with organs in jars. All of this was not noticed by Deyna, as he ran towards the desert rat. Henbit was on the table, the broken wreck of his javelin launcher embedded in his stomach.

"What happened?" asked Deyna, who was in shock at the sight of this.

"I don't know. One second I was fine, the next there was fire everywhere, and I got thrown from the tower and fell on this."

"You got bombed, mate." said the ferret, who then turned to Deyna and Nimbalo. "I've done all I can to keep him alive. I'm sorry, but it would be best to just make him comfortable."

"I can hear you," said Henbit. "Don't worry, mates. I'll see you in Dark Forest."

Blackpaw stayed silent as the desert rat breathed his last, but Deyna was able to catch one word, spoken barely as a whisper: "Witnessed…"

Deyna hadn't been close to Blackpaw's second in command, but he knew that the rat was good and kind hearted. _He didn't deserve to die._ thought Deyna.

Blackpaw, Nimbalo and Deyna stood up, and began to walk. This walk took them to the map room, where Bootbrain and Sixclaw were coordinating a rendezvous with One-Eye and Longtail.

Deyna understood immediately what was going on. "Where are they?"

"One-Eye is with the western artillery squad, getting treatment for an arrow wound, and Longtail is on the front lines, taking out foot soldiers." said Bootbrain. "I've sent messages to both of them,and they have agreed to meet us here, behind enemy lines."

At this, the stoat pointed to a spot on a map, marked with the letters DQ. "Dragon queen?" said Nimbalo.

"Yes." said Sixclaw. "Cut off the head, the body dies. Keep it simple, stupid."

"Got it." said Blackpaw. "But there's literally an army surrounding this bastard, how do we get through that?"

Bootbrain sighed. "Seahammer. We evacuate the ship, then drive her straight through the front lines. We can run them down, those idiots won't stand a chance.

"Alright, how do we get it close enough to where we can get through the infantry without artillery fire wrecking us all?" said Sixclaw.

"The Seahammer's hull has a metal sheet between the wood, it will hold up for a bit. Plus, we will be concentrated in one area in the middle of the ship, so we will be able to last longer." said Bootbrain. "Also, One-Eye and Longtail will arrive at roughly the same time as us, so there will most likely be a mutual diversion."

"Well, that seems to be a good plan." said Sixclaw, who clapped her paws once. Now, who's ready to get themselves killed?"

It was no surprise to anybeast there that the idea went over like a lead balloon, but the war party began making the preparations for what would inevitably be their deaths.

R&R!


End file.
